Neige ensanglantée
by LJay Odair
Summary: "Si on me demande d'absoudre mes péchés je confesserai mon nom. Je m'appelle Esther Snow, mon seul crime est d'être la petite-fille du Président Snow.". Katniss a voté pour une 76ème édition des Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole. Si les habitants des districts sont sains et sauf, c'est au tour de ceux du Capitole de vivre dans l'angoisse. Violence/Lemon
1. prologue

_**Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,**_

_**Vous me connaissez peut-être au travers de ma fic "Entre une utopie et une réalité". **_

_**Je dois vous avertir que cette fic contiendra des scènes violentes et du lemon. Elle est écrite du point de vu de la petite-fille de Snow.**_

_**Voici un petit prologue pour vous mettre, je l'espère, l'eau à la bouche.**_

_**Merci pour les reviews :)**_

_**Disclamer : les personnages de la saga Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir. Je suis condamnée à une mort certaine, à une exécution déguisée. Ma vie était parfaite, elle n'était que sorties avec les amis du lycée, fêtes et galas. Ma chère mère et mon père vont me manquer, je ne vivais que pour eux. Qu'il est dur de les laisser, je reste forte malgré tout, le menton haut, droite, fière. Je n'ai pas peur, la peur est pour les faibles. Je suis née dans la richesse, dans l'opulence, je n'ai connu la signification du mot « faim » qu'aux travers les moissons des districts. Tous les ans je l'attendais, une merveilleuse soirée en famille où l'occasion nous était donnée de voir l'apparence des districts. Les tributs venus des lointaines provinces ne pouvaient être réels, personne ne vit sans eau courante ou avec une électricité réduite. Princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire je ne voyais pas les malheurs des uns et des autres. La volonté naturelle a voulue que je naisse au Capitol une journée de Mai il y a seize ans. Véritable poupée de porcelaine, le teint blanc et les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec des yeux d'un bleu comparables à l'océan du district 4.

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir, condamnée à mort. J'ai dormi dans les maisons en pierre du district 2, porté les bijoux du district 1, utilisé la télévision du district 3, je me suis délectée des crustacés du district 4, j'ai vécu à la lumière produite par les centrales du district 5, j'ai voyagé grâce aux voitures du district 6, écrit sur les précieux papiers du district 7, revêtu les tissus du district 8, savouré le pain fabriqué grâce au blé du district 9, dégusté les viandes du district 10, apprécié les fruits du district 11 et le charbon du district 12 a chauffé ma maison durant les hivers les plus rigoureux. Sans eux nous ne sommes rien, sans nous ils ne seraient rien, pourtant nous nous affrontons sans cesse. Nous nous torturons aux cœurs de conflits sans fin plongeant dans la terreur les habitants de l'un ou l'autre parti. Une civilisation ne peut-elle vivre que dans le conflit ? Le bonheur ne s'apprécie qu'au travers de la souffrance, oui maintenant que je suis face à mon destin funeste, je n'apprécie que plus les joies de ma vie passée.

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir, condamnée à mort dans une exécution collective. Aux cotés des amis avec qui j'ai ris et, plus rarement, pleuré. Pour que l'un d'entre eux survive, je suis prête au sacrifice. Nous sommes nés à quelques jours, mois, années d'intervalle. Nous avons appréhendé la rentrée ensemble, découvert l'alphabet et les chiffres en chœur. Nous avons appris que l'amitié pouvait devenir bien plus. Une main qui en frôle une autre, un regard échangé, un sous-entendu, un baiser, l'amour.

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir, condamnée à mort. L'exécution n'est pas honteuse, elle ne l'est que pour les criminelles. La définition de la criminalité n'est pas régie par des lois. L'époque, les circonstances, les éléments qui transforment un acte insignifiant en le pire des crimes ou un meurtre en acte héroïque sont impossibles à contrôler pour le commun des mortels. Si on me demande d'absoudre mes péchés je confesserai mon nom.

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir, condamnée à mort. Je m'appelle Esther Snow, mon seul crime est d'être la petite-fille du Président Snow.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_**


	2. La moisson

**_Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_Voici le premier (petit) chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je remercie Hime-Amande (dont je recommande le crossover) et Anonymette qui, comme toujours, me couvre de compliments!_**

**_Cette fiction aborde un sujet qui n'a pas encore était vraiment traité en français, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!_**

**_Juste une petite excuse, je me suis apperçu que depuis quelques chapitres sur mes deux fics je mangeais le "e" de Capitole. Enfaite pour écrire "entre une utopie et une réalité" je me sers de "__The Hunger Games: Tribute Guide" et in english Capitole ne prend pas de "e"! Donc voilà désolée je corrigerais ça dans la suite!_  
**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais pensé à la mort comme une chose pouvant être imminente. Non, la mort, dans l'ordre naturel des choses, touche les vieillards, les cueillant dans leur sommeil alors qu'un sourire illumine leur visage, quand ils ont vécus suffisamment et aspirent au repos. Désormais elle est une menace permanente, une ombre me suivant. Depuis la mort de grand-père, je vis dans le deuil et l'angoisse. Le miroir qui autrefois renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille amoureuse et heureuse de vivre m'offre maintenant le spectacle de la tristesse repeinte dans la noirceur des vêtements. Mes longs cheveux blonds sont rassemblés en un chignon strict, je ne me maquille plus, je ne porte plus de bijoux.

_« Esther, ma chérie, tu veux bien descendre s'il te plait ? Il y a une allocution du président. »_

Le vain espoir que mon grand-père se présente à la tribune persiste plusieurs mois après son décès. Mais « Le président » est devenu « La présidente », Paylor, ancienne maire du district 8. Je rejoins mes parents, nous regardons religieusement la télévision :

_« Citoyens de Panem, Le Conseil des Sept Survivants a pris une décision. Afin que les citoyens du Capitole prennent conscience de la douleur endurée par les habitants des districts durant 75 ans, il a été décrété que les enfants âgés de 12 à 18 ans résidants sur le territoire du Capitole participeront à une ultime édition des Hunger Games. La moisson aura lieu dans trois jours, un message vous a été envoyé à l'heure où je vous parle. Joyeux Hunger Games, puisse le sort toujours vous être favorable ! »_

Je ne dis rien, j'encaisse le coup. Mon père quitte le salon et claque rageusement la porte de son bureau, ma mère pleure silencieusement. Je tente de réconforter cette dernière :

_« Nous sommes beaucoup, j'aurai cinq papiers, il y a des chances que je ne sois pas tirée au sort. Ne pleure pas. »_

Je tache d'avoir l'air convaincue de ce que je dis mais je sais très bien que le Geai Moqueur ne laissera pas la petite fille de Snow s'en sortir vivante. Je prends ma tête à deux mains, je respire, dans trois jours je serai officiellement condamnée. J'aimerais sortir retrouver mes amis, mais tous veulent profiter de leurs derniers moments présumés en famille.

Ce soir la rue est inanimée, je patiente, j'attends mon heure, la grande faucheuse n'est plus très loin. J'ai la lettre rouge sang du gouvernement dans les mains, une copie du nouveau décret abrogeant les Hunger Games pour les districts et le déroulement de la moisson. Mes mains se crispent et plient le papier, je suis en colère contre ce système qui n'est pas plus juste que l'ancien.

J'ai pris un bain chaud parfumé à l'eau de rose, ma mère coiffe avec soin ma longue chevelure, elle m'arrive à la taille et fait l'admiration de tous nos proches. Je fais glisser les bas noirs ajourés sur mes jambes, ma mère m'aide à lasser le corsage de ma robe noire. Je l'entends pleurer, mon père s'est absenté, sans doute ne supporte-t-il pas l'idée que sa fille unique puisse subir une chose aussi injuste que les Hunger Games. Ma main tremble lorsque je place une rose blanche sur mon cœur.

Dans la rue le noir domine, les couleurs extravagantes qui caractérisent d'ordinaire notre ville ont disparues, emportées dans la peur de la mort. Je passe au contrôle A.D.N, mon inscription est confirmée, les plus jeunes hurlent, vomissent, la dignité est absente. Comme convenu dans le courrier je me place dans le rang des jeunes filles de 16ans, je les ai tellement vus faire à la télé. Nous étions stupides pour nous délecter du hasard des tirages au sort. Sur la scène je reconnais le Conseil des Sept Survivants : Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie, Enobaria et Katniss. Katniss, un prénom que je crache, que j'exècre, elle m'a volée ma vie ! Maudit soit le jour où sa sœur a été tirée au sort ! Elle se pavane dans sa tenue de Geai Moqueur, avec son patchwork de peau. Je suis Esther Snow, je m'apprête à affronter l'angoisse du tirage au sort. Sur l'estrade il y a des primevères partout et une immense photo de Primrose. Paylor s'approche du micro, le tapote et se lance dans son discours :

_« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette 76ième édition des Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort toujours vous être favorable ! Nous vous avons préparé un petit film pour expliquer votre présence ici, je vous laisse le découvrir. »_

Elle a un sourire sadique, prend-t-elle plaisir à voir les enfants pleurer, les plus grands trembler ? L'hymne de Panem retentit. À l'écran, une explication sur les premières Hunger Games, la seconde révolte, la mort de Primrose, les larmes des familles laissant partir leurs enfants… Une voix off nous explique que ces jeux sont en hommages à toutes les victimes et à Primrose. Une indigestion audiovisuelle, une aberration, un manque de logique absolu. Pourquoi entretenir la haine ? Paylor reprend son discours :

_« A présent, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort. Le Geai Moqueur tirera tour à tour le nom d'une fille et d'un garçon, vous serez 24 au total. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »_

Katniss s'avance vers les deux énorme boules de verre. Sur cinq papiers il y a mon nom, cinq papiers perdus au milieu de milliers d'autres…

_« Rosalia Lawik. »_

Une fille sort du rang et s'avance, elle se retient de pleurer.

_« Blue Raswook. »_

Un jeune homme de deux mètres se dirige vers l'estrade, les noms s'enchaînent :

_« Ayvie Touria. »_

_« Nelson Warelz. »_

_« Jenny Pailon. »_

_« Mavrik Brackson. »_

Je serre les poings, je fulmine, mes amis et des connaissances plus ou moins éloignées sont là, devant moi. Katniss semble vouloir se débarrasser de la corvée et accélère le rythme :

_« Tiffany Elersik. »_

Ma meilleure amie… NON ! Si je ne suis pas tirée au sort je me porterai volontaire pour elle.

_« Remy Zwasky. »_

_« Lawness Draston. »_

_« Thomas Jake. »_

_« Elfea Joly. »_

_« Peter Floks. »_

_« Payson Taner. »_

_« Jay Oneri. »_

_« Ashley Nasty. »_

_« Qwartz Minor. »_

Il a treize ans, il claque des dents si fort que certaines se brisent, je n'en peux plus, je voudrai m'interposer, remonter le temps, je ne sais pas… Je suis impuissante.

_« Tania Xander. »_

_« Daren Shot. »_

_« Diane Finer. »_

Celle-ci a 12 ans, que quelqu'un se porte volontaire ! On ne peut pas la laisser entrer dans l'arène, elle est si petite, elle ne tiendra pas deux minutes ! La cruauté du tirage au sort provoque une vague de perte de connaissances dans les rangs.

_« Shaf Grawn. »_

_« Chester Orycto. »_

_« Thorn Naftey. »_

Plus que deux noms, j'ai encore une opportunité pour sauver l'un des tributs les plus faibles. Si je vais dans l'arène ce sera par ma volonté et non pas par la main du Geai Moqueur. Une vague de courage et de soulagement me gagne, je respire enfin. Ma mère parait soulagée, je me prends même à sourire.

_« Esther Snow. »_

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Est-ce bien mon nom qu'elle vient de dire ? Tiffany pâlit, elle comprends que l'une devra tuer l'autre.

_« Esther Snow, avancez-vous ! »_

Je sors du rang, mes oreilles bourdonnent, la réalité me rattrape, qu'avais-je espéré ? Je gravis les marches de l'estrade lentement, je fixe mon bourreau, la haine se lit dans leurs yeux. Me reprocherait-on ma génétique ? Je garde l'air fière, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je me suis préparée à l'affronter. Katniss cesse de me dévisager, elle plonge une dernière fois la main dans le bocal des garçons :

_« Nate Summer. »_

NON ! Mon amour, ma joie de vivre, NON ! Le tirage est truqué, je le regarde s'avancer, je voudrais lui crier de s'enfuir, je ne peux pas subir ça, ils n'ont pas le droit.

La présidente reprend le micro :

_« Y-a-t-il des volontaires ? »_

Personne ne lève la main, je ne reconnais pas les gens vertueux que je pensais fréquenter. Ils vont laisser mourir de jeunes enfants sans bouger. Je hurle alors de toutes mes forces :

_« JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE ! »_

Paylor me regarde de haut en bas :

_« Vous ne pouvez pas être volontaire, seules les personnes non désignées peuvent… »_

_« Je vous propose ma vie, mon exécution, je suis la petite-fille de Snow, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux… Ma vie, contre la leur. Je suis prête à me sacrifier mais ne les tuez pas ! »_

Sa bouche s'étire en un rictus :

_« Allons ma chère, votre filiation avec l'ancien président n'a rien à voir avec votre tirage au sort… »_

J'ouvre la bouche, aucun son n'en sort, je suis abasourdis par tant d'hypocrisie. Bien sûr que mon nom devait sortir, au final ils ne valent pas mieux que l'ancien gouvernement. Je cherche ma mère du regard, je ne la vois pas, mon cœur s'emballe, je ne peux pas partir sans l'embrasser une dernière fois, NON ! Nos cris ne servent à rien, nous sommes aussitôt escortés jusqu'à un hovercraft qui nous emporte loin du Capitole.

* * *

**_Envie de découvrir des extraits en avant-première? De suivre au plus prêt l'évolution de mes Fics ou tout simplement échanger en dehors des MP? Retrouvez mon facebook d'auteure sur mon profil!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_**


	3. Réalité d'un mode de vie

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_J'espère que la moisson vous a plu, maintenant nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet._**

**_Avertissement : Dans les chapitres qui suivront celui-ci il y aura de la violence, du lemon, du yuri (juste un peu et en lime en plus!)... Bref vous voilà avertis!_**

**_Anonymette : Merci pour tes reviews! Tu as peur de me saouler avec tes reviews (ce qui n'est pas le cas), mais moi je ne te saoule pas avec mes update ?_**

**_Hime-Amande : Quel bonheur de t'avoir "rencontrée"!_**

**_Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me suivre sur mon facebook!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Les fenêtres de l'Hovercraft restent closes et nous sommes plongés dans la pénombre. Certains pleurent, d'autres restent silencieux. Je suis assise entre Tiffany et Nate. Mes pensées ne quittent pas ma famille restée au Capitole, je sens la tension de Tiffany et la tristesse de Nate. Je ne laisse pas l'angoisse m'emprisonner, rien ne changera notre sort, le temps des décisions est venu. Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mais je peux éviter une lente et douloureuse agonie aux plus faibles et essayer de faire gagner Nate ou Tiffany. Petit à petit je meurs dans mon esprit, je ne me battrai pas pour moi, le nouveau gouvernement pourra toujours m'affirmer que ma filiation n'a rien à voir avec ce tirage au sort mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne me laisseront pas sortir vivante de cette arène. Une voix robotique annonce un atterrissage imminent. Les tributs ont toujours été logés au Capitole, qu'en sera-t-il pour nous ?

Les uns après les autres nous descendons l'échelle, la poussière de charbon s'immisce immédiatement dans nos voix respiratoires. Les ruines du district 12 s'offrent à nous, les quelques survivants sont pour l'heure relogés dans différents districts en attendant la réhabilitation des lieux. Un originaire du District 13 nous accompagne, il est chargé de nous guider. Seuls les entraîneurs du district 2 ont accepté d'être nos mentors. L'hôtel de Justice, dernier bâtiment encore debout, nous servira de dortoir. Notre dernière liberté est de décider avec qui nous dormirons. Je choisis de partager ma chambre avec Tiffany, car je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec Nate pour des raisons d'éthique.

La chambre est sombre, on pourrait dater les draps de l'époque pré-Hunger Games. Je pose mon petit bagage, il ne contient que la triste tenue grise du district 13, des sous-vêtements et de quoi se laver. J'entends Tiffany renifler, elle non plus n'a pas pu dire adieu à sa famille. Je m'assois près d'elle sur le lit, il grince. L'horreur de la situation me dépasse, je ne trouve pas de mot, ses yeux vont rapidement de gauche à droite comme si elle cherchait une issue. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle aussi doit se préparer à sa mort imminente. L'une contre l'autre nous attendons notre mentor. Nous savons déjà qu'il ne se donnera pas trop de peine pour nous, le but n'est pas de nous faire survivre à tout prix mais que nous nous entretuions le moins vite possible pour la satisfaction du nouveau gouvernement.

Une femme entre sans frapper dans notre chambre, nous n'avons même plus le droit à la plus petite des marques de politesse :

_« Veuillez mettre vos tenues et rendez vous sur la place dans cinq minutes avec vos vêtements du Capitole ! »_

Elle est bronzée, ses cheveux sont blancs, trahissant son grand âge, mais néanmoins elle semble déterminée.

Je demande à Tiffany de m'aider à délasser le corsage de ma robe, je sens ses mains trembler, sa respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il tombe au sol.

_« Excuse moi Esther mais… je suis un peu gênée… »_ Balbutie-t-elle.

Nous sommes amies depuis si longtemps, nous nous changeons ensemble lors des cours de sports, pourquoi soudainement ma nudité la gêne ? Je ne relève pas, je pense que c'est la peur qui parle. Elle m'observe alors que je retire mes bas, et mets mon soutien-gorge. Je sors de la chambre avec ma robe sous le bras afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Sur la place il y a un feu, un pacificateur, pardon, un membre de la protection des populations ou MPP, m'arrache ma robe, je proteste :

_« Non ! C'est un cadeau de mon grand-père ! »_

_« Raison de plus pour la brûler ! »_

_« Vous êtes des monstres ! C'est quoi votre plan là ? »_

_« Le plan c'est de brûler tous les vêtements du Capitole afin qu'aucune reliques des 24 tributs ne soient conservées. »_

Je lâche ma robe, je la vois se consumer doucement. Une représentante du nouveau gouvernement s'avance vers nous, monte sur un podium et réclame notre attention :

_« Bienvenue dans le district 12 ! Félicitations courageux tributs, vous allez défendre avec honneur la gloire du Capitole. Maintenant je vais vous parler plus précisément du déroulement des jeux. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de concourir sous la direction d'un Haut Juge qui n'est autre que le Geai Moqueur ! Vous vous demandez sans doute où sont vos stylistes, et bien il n'y en a pas ! En effet vous avez vécu dans l'opulence, la richesse et la profusion, vous allez devoir vous contentez d'une interview télévisée, de l'entraînement et de l'évaluation qui se dérouleront selon l'ancien principe des Hunger Games. Une dernière chose… Profitez bien des spécialités culinaires locales, vous verrez la soupes de racines est très fine ! »_ Elle disparaît alors dans un hovercraft.

Ainsi le but est de nous laisser mourir sans dignité, traités comme des animaux. Tiffany et moi retournons à notre chambre accompagnées par notre mentor, celle-ci se présente :

_« Je m'appelle Ravor, j'ai remporté les 16ième Hunger Games à l'âge de 17 ans. Je suis ici pour faire en sorte que vous viviez le plus longtemps possible. »_

_« Votre objectif ne devrait-il pas être de nous faire gagner ? »_ rétorque Tiffany.

Elle éclate d'un rire gras et dévoile ses dents gâtées :

_« Pauvre petite innocente, aucun mentor n'espère que ses disciples vont survivre à la boucherie ! Les tributs sont toujours entrés dans l'arène avec l'idée que leur mort était inévitable. »_

Comment se sent-on dans le tube lorsqu'on sait que la mort nous attend ? Ressent-on de la colère, de la haine, de la tristesse ? Est-on résigné ?

_« Bon, assez de bavardage, vous savez faire quelque choses avec vos doigts manucurés ? »_

_« Je fais de l'escalade et de la danse classique. »_ se risque Tiffany.

_« On n'a jamais vu personne gagner en interprétant le lac des cygnes ! Fais-toi à l'idée de ta mort ma mignonne. »_

_« Vous êtes cruelle ! »_ hurlai-je.

_« Cruelle ? C'est bien la petite-fille du bourreau qui a vu des générations de gamins partir à l'abattoir qui parle ? »_ me crache-t-elle au visage.

Je me renfrogne, le dialogue ne sera pas possible. Le district 2 si fidèle au Capitole a vite tourné sa veste !

_« Tu sais faire quoi à part l'ouvrir quand il faut pas ? »_ reprend-t-elle.

_« Je fais de la gymnastique et de la natation. »_

J'ai un ton posé, inutile de l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Comme tous les enfants du Capitole, je pratique deux sports pour avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable.

_« Es-tu prête à mourir ? »_ me demande-t-elle.

_« Je le suis depuis l'annonce de la moisson. La mort ne me fait pas peur ! »_

_« Bon raisonnement, j'arriverai peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi… Vous connaissez le principe des sponsors ? »_

_« Oui, il faut des bonnes notes et la sympathie du public pour qu'il nous aide. »_ dis-je.

_« Tu connais bien ta leçon blondinette. Hey la brune arrête de chialer ! »_ crie-t-elle.

_« Ne soyez pas si dure ! Elle n'a pas pu dire au revoir à sa famille ! »_

_« Je m'en fiche, tu crois que j'ai pu saluer la mienne lorsque je suis partie à la moisson ? Non ! Dans mon district il n'y avait pas de temps pour dire au revoir ! »_

Je ne réponds pas. Les Jeux sont horribles pour tout le monde. Ravor brise le silence pesant qui s'est installé :

_« Dans trois jours vous y serez. Demain matin à six heures au centre d'entraînement ! Ne soyez pas en retard sinon vous serez mortes avant le début des jeux. »_

Elle quitte la pièce avec son pas lourd qui fait trembler le plancher. Je trouve un vieux mouchoir et entreprends de sécher les larmes de Tiffany, elle est hystérique :

_« Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, de mari, de maison à moi ! Je vais mourir à seize ans ! Je ne connaitrai pas l'amour, je vais mourir sans avoir fêtée mon passage à la majorité… Je vais mourir Esther ! »_ crie-t-elle.

_« Tiffany il y a un espoir, tu peux vivre, il y a un gagnant, il faut que tu sois forte ! »_

_« Et Nate ? Tu ne préférerais pas que ça soit lui qui gagne ? Après tout, il est l'amour de ta vie.»_

_« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à faire ce choix… »_

Le choix est cornélien, je ne sais pas si je préfère voir mon amour vivre ou ma meilleure amie. L'amitié ou l'amour, je suis là à hésiter alors que je n'aurai peut-être pas le choix. Le choix est un luxe que peu de personnes peuvent s'octroyer. La moisson m'a permis de comprendre que les gens qui ont le courage de Katniss sont rares. Elle est partie à la mort pour protéger sa sœur. À l'époque j'ai trouvé ce geste normal, après tout c'est son rôle de la protéger. Aujourd'hui, je le trouve héroïque car aucun des emplumés du Capitole n'a bougé pour la petite Diane Finer. Je ne comprends pas qu'une personne ayant vécu l'horreur puisse la faire subir à d'autres. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? Le chapelet de noms égrainés par le Geai Moqueur défile en boucle dans ma tête. Pour la première fois le maquillage n'a pas réussi à camoufler l'émotion sur les visages. Tiffany est allongée, elle fixe le plafond, je ne reconnais plus ma meilleure amie. Je la secoue, elle me pose une question :

_« Crois-tu que le moment est venu d'avouer à quelqu'un que depuis quelques temps à son contact mon cœur bat plus vite, que mes mains deviennent moites. Crois-tu que je dois l'avouer ou l'emporter dans la tombe ? »_

L'entendre parler d'une tombe me poignarde en plein cœur. S'est-elle résignée ? Je prends le temps de réfléchir, je ne peux pas répondre à la légère. Les minutes défilent, elle ne me presse pas pour parler, elle attend. Je me lance :

_« Si tu l'avoues, il faudra que tu l'assumes. Il faudra sortir vivante de l'arène pour aller le retrouver, tu ne peux pas avouer à quelqu'un qu'il t'attire si c'est pour l'abandonner. »_

_« Et si cette personne se trouve avec moi dans l'arène ? »_

_« Je le connais ? »_

_« Là n'est pas la question, mourir en sachant que l'on est aimé est-il une source de douleur supplémentaire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… »_

Je refuse de me poser la question, je ne veux pas que Nate souffre lors de ma mort.

Je m'allonge aux cotés de Tiffany, et en fermant les yeux, je retourne à mon cher Capitole. Sous mes doigts la couverture rêche se transforme en soie, ma chambre blanche et jaune est illuminée par le soleil d'un après-midi d'été, je sens ses rayons sur ma peau. L'odeur des cookies de ma mère vient nous chatouiller le nez. Nous le savons, quand ma mère en prépare, c'est qu'elle a l'intention de proposer à Tiffany de passer la nuit chez nous. Alors nous nous levons à la hâte, nous dévalons les marches de l'escalier principale en riant, nous rions si fort que mon père nous réprimande doucement, il sourit. La vie est belle chez nous. J'ouvre les yeux, l'obscurité de la chambre invite mes plus noirs cauchemars, l'armoire se déforme et devient un monstre prêt à m'engloutir. J'ai envie de me blottir contre Tiffany pour me rassurer, mais dans l'arène ce sera à moi de la protéger, alors je demeure immobile.

Ici la poussière de charbon et la fumée sont si présentes que même en cette journée sans nuages, l'impression d'un ciel grisâtre et menaçant persiste. Le soleil est à peine levé, nous sommes au centre d'entraînement. Il n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai visité au Capitole. Il s'agit d'installations en bois bricolées à la hâte. Les ordinateurs sont remplacés par des instructeurs venus de différents districts. Dans une tribune protégée par un champ de force le Conseil des Sept Survivants est là. Je ne vois qu'Elle. Je la fixe, l'affronte du regard, j'aurais pu l'admirer mais elle a choisi la cruauté. Je retrouve Nate à l'atelier de reconnaissance des plantes, l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras est forte mais je me retiens, si les juges comprennent notre lien ils seraient capables de le tuer dans la seconde. Nous nous appliquons dans notre apprentissage, la nature est aussi meurtrière qu'un coup d'épée, nous l'avons suffisamment vu à la télé. Nous passons également à l'atelier des nœuds et pièges, en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de nous. Nous remarquons que certains pratiquent des sports de combat, ça ne sera pas facile. J'ignore ce qui sera le plus compliqué : affronter des tributs bien entrainés ou affronter nos voisins. Dans les anciennes Hunger Games, les concurrents ne connaissaient que l'autre tribut de leur district, les chances qu'ils aient à le tuer de leurs propres mains étaient faibles. Ici tout le monde se connait plus ou moins. J'ai gardé Diana lorsque j'avais moi-même douze ans, d'autres personnes sont du même lycée que nous et d'autres habitent dans le même quartier.

La première journée d'entraînement s'achève, dans deux jours je serai sur un piédestal au cœur de l'arène.

Nous sommes tous assis autour d'une grande table en chêne massif. Je regarde ma soupe, je n'ai pas faim. Je devrais manger car j'ai au bout de ma cuillère ma dernière chance d'emmagasiner de l'énergie. Rien ne passe. Si je m'écoutais, je jetterais cette plaisanterie qu'ils osent appeler repas à la tête du Geai Moqueur. Sur les ordres d'un MPP, je quitte la table avec les autres et rejoins ma chambre. Je me glisse dans mes couvertures en sous-vêtements, les organisateurs n'ont pas jugé utile de nous fournir des pyjamas. Tiffany me rejoins. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je ne la repousse pas, après tout je suis le dernier pilier qu'il reste dans sa vie.

Un cri déchire le silence nocturne. Les Jeux ont peut-être commencé plus tôt que prévu…

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en reviews._**


	4. Prémices d'une tuerie

**_Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_Je sais que ma fanfiction traite d'un sujet que je suis la seule à aborder en français. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité. _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, Anonymette on s'en fiche que tu n'ai pas de vocabulaire, tes reviews valent tous les dicos de synonymes du monde!_**

**_Pour l'heure mes chapitres sont courts je sais... La fanfiction en elle même va être assez courte je pense..._**

**_Il y a un yuri avec un lime très light à la fin du chapitre, oui aujourd'hui je fais que ce que je veux avec mes personnages ! :p_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dois-je me lever ? Trouver la source de ce cri, ou l'ignorer ? Tiffany a les yeux ouverts, elle a entendu. Je repousse les couvertures, prends le temps d'enfiler la tenue grise du district 13 et sors de la chambre, Tiffany sur mes talons.

_« NON ! Écartez vous ! »_

Je localise la provenance des voix, l'agitation se fait au bout du couloir. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir, mais là curiosité l'emporte. Les mentors sont là et les autres tributs aussi. Il y a des larmes, des cris, des soupirs… Je parviens à me frayer un chemin au travers du groupe. Mon premier réflexe est de me retourner pour pousser Tiffany en arrière, je ne veux pas quelle assiste à ce spectacle.

_« Reculez ! Reculez, je vais vous tuez ! TOUS ! Reculez, j'ai encore faim ! »_ Remy a la bouche débordante de sang, lorsqu'il parle il en crache. En tournant la tête vers le lit, je comprends pourquoi il parle de « faim ». Je tente de communiquer avec lui :

_« Remy, c'est moi, Esther Snow… nous sommes dans la même classe… »_

_« Recule ! Je vais te bouffer ! »_

_« Remy… pourquoi ? »_

_« Il allait me tuer, j'en suis sûr ! Vous allez tous me tuer mais moi je suis plus intelligent, moi je prends de l'avance, en plus je gagne en protéine ! »_ Il sourit, secoue la tête de gauche à droite, son débit est rapide. Serait-il drogué ?

_« Remy, personne ici ne veut te tuer… »_

Son expression change, il pâlit, il a peur.

_« RECULE ! Saloperie de mutation RECULE ! Vous tous les zombies reculez, je vais vous tuez ! »_

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au corps de Thomas, en partie dévoré. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'avance vers Remy. Je tends ma main, j'ignore ce qu'il perçoit.

_« NON ! Touche pas à mon cœur, ne touche pas à mon cœur pitié laisse-le là, pitié… »_ Il sanglote, il a perdu la tête.

_« Je ne vais pas toucher ton cœur… »_ J'essaie d'avoir une voix calme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

_« Non, pas mon cœur… NON ! »_ Il se retourne et saute au travers de la fenêtre, j'entends le fracas de sa tête contre les marches de l'hôtel de justice.

Ravor jette un coup d'œil au cadavre qui git trois étages plus bas :

_« Faible… »_

_« Il n'était pas faible ! Il était probablement drogué ! »_

_« Le suicide avant les jeux, c'est pour les faibles. Je vais avertir le Geai Moqueur qu'il y aura deux tributs en moins. »_

Elle tourne les talons, nous ne sommes que des chiffres, un cotât à atteindre, je cache le corps de Thomas avec un drap, dernière marque de respect que je peux lui apporter. Je regarde Nate, mon amour. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Je récupère Tiffany à la sortie de la chambre, lui fait un sourire :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis auprès de toi. Rien ne pourra t'arriver. »_

Elle hoche la tête, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille, nous allons essayer de dormir.

Une odeur de primevères caresse mes narines, je suis dans un champ, une petite fille cueille des fleurs. Elle se retourne et vient vers moi :

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Primrose, et toi ? »_

_« Esther. »_

_« C'est joli. Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… »_

_« Allons, lorsqu'on vient ici c'est pour se réfugier. »_

_« Tu te réfugies ? Mais… tu es… »_

_« Morte ! Oui, c'est un problème… à vrai dire je me cache de la mort, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'attrape. Tu sais elle est toute noire, froide et … elle nous oblige à quitter nos proches. Non, vraiment, je ne l'aime pas, mais chut, ne le dis à personne. Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fuis ? »_

_« Je présume que je suis ici pour fuir les jeux. »_

_« Il existe encore des Hunger Games ? La révolution n'a pas aboutie ? »_

_« Si, si… il s'agit d'une édition sous forme de châtiment pour les enfants du Capitole. »_

Primrose s'évapore en un millier de papillons. Ils me brouillent la vue, leur contact est acide et j'entends au loin un rire enfantin…

Une question me tire de mon sommeil : Et si Katniss tuait une seconde fois sa sœur en faisant ces jeux ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup Primrose, mais d'après les reportages diffusés par le nouveau gouvernement, elle aurait préféré un dispensaire à son nom plutôt que la mise à mort de 23 enfants. Je chasse mes pensées d'un geste de la main, je réveille Tiffany. Après un passage dans l'eau froide du baquet nous nous habillons. Tiffany rougit, je le remarque alors je me retourne pour respecter sa pudeur. Sur l'escalier, la flaque de sang séché témoigne de la violence de l'impact lorsque Remy s'est défenestré, tout comme les éclats de verre qui font scintiller le sol.

Nous sommes rassemblés dans le Centre d'entraînement et le Geai Moqueur est là avec son arc. Nous sommes parfaitement alignés. Je la déteste de tout mon être. Elle prend la parole avec cet insupportable accent du District 12 :

_« Tributs ! La nuit dernière deux de vos concurrents sont décédés. Le meurtre avant le commencement des jeux est puni de la peine de mort. Cependant, le meurtrier s'est donné la mort en se défenestrant. Afin d'équilibrer le nombre de tributs garçons et filles, je vais procéder à l'exécution de deux volontaires parmi le groupe des filles. »_

Elle est toujours aussi peu douée pour les discours mais son message nous glace le sang. Qui va oser se porter volontaire ? Je maintiens la main de Tiffany fermement afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'avance pas. Pourtant ce serait si simple, elle aurait une mort rapide. Elle n'aurait pas à subir une longue agonie.

_« Allons mesdemoiselles, ne m'obligez pas à faire un tirage au sort ! »_ s'impatiente Katniss.

_« Moi, moi je veux mourir. »_ Diane s'avance, la plus jeune des tributs offre sa vie.

Elle se met à genoux, un mentor lui bande les yeux. Mon esprit refuse une telle exécution, si fort que des mots franchissent mes lèvres :

_« Katniss ! Tu es celle qui a voulu sauver Rue, tu es celle qui lui a chanté une berceuse ! Tu ne peux pas tuer une enfant ! »_

Elle me lance un regard noir, se hisse sur son perchoir :

_« Je lui donne l'occasion de ne pas connaitre une mort dans la souffrance. »_

Alors je chante, je chante la même berceuse qui a accompagnée Rue :

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow "_

Elle sort la flèche de son carquois.

"_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._"

Elle bande son arc.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm"_

Elle vise.

"_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Elle tire.

Le petit corps de Diane expire pour la dernière fois, Katniss demande à ce que sa flèche soit récupérée, deux mentors la transportent au loin. Chester s'avance à son tour, elle pleure, nous regarde :

_« Pardon, je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas vous tuer, je ne veux pas agoniser durant des heures. »_

Lorsque le mentor lui bande les yeux, une tache sombre apparait entre ses jambes, une odeur d'urine nous prend à la gorge, je ne dis rien, plus d'une personne se serait fait dessus sachant sa mort imminente. Après la seconde exécution Katniss retourne avec le Conseil des Sept Survivants. Tiffany m'attends à l'atelier de lancer de couteaux :

_« J'aurai dû me porter volontaire. »_

_« Tu as une chance de gagner, ne la laisse pas. »_

_« Non… regarde Payson, nous nous sommes toujours moquées d'elle parce qu'elle a une carrure de tailleur de pierre du district 2 ! Maintenant je n'ai plus envie de rire car elle peut me broyer les os sans problème. »_

_« Tiffany, tu peux le faire, nous ferons équipe. »_

_« Dans ce jeu il n'y a pas d'équipe, je devrai te tuer pour gagner. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »_

Je m'applique au lancer de couteaux, je me débrouille même très bien. Nate m'adresse des sourires, je lui rends le plus discrètement possible. Nous tournons dans les ateliers. Demain, nous n'aurons que la matinée pour nous entraîner, l'après-midi sera consacré aux évaluations et le soir aux interviews. Je ne veux pas montrer mes talents aux autres, je sens l'instinct de survis me gagner, je n'aime pas ça, il ne faudrait pas qu'au moment venu il soit le plus fort.

L'entraînement s'achève avec le coucher du soleil. Nous avalons encore cette soupe infâme, je suis face à la place vide de Diane, que dirait Primrose si elle voyait ça ? Nous sommes quatre de moins, je me dis que les jeux ne seront pas bien longs, qui se souviendra de nous ? Mourir pour l'exemple, mourir dans l'indifférence instaurée au travers de règles de jeux. Tiffany ne touche pas à son bol, je l'encourage à manger, elle ne veut rien savoir, elle regrette de ne pas avoir été exécutée.

Elle sort de son mutisme lorsqu'elle s'allonge à mes cotés. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le perçois sans sa manière de jouer avec ses cheveux :

_« Esther… j'aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui. »_

_« Ce n'est pas arrivé. »_

_« Esther… je pense que… il faut… je crois que… Esther je, j'ai … j'adore tes cheveux ! »_

Je la regarde, je sais très bien où elle veut en venir, dans le fond je le sais depuis un moment mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Je pense que j'ai eu tord.

_« Esther, nous sommes amies depuis longtemps, depuis toutes petites, je… tu sais quand tu te déshabilles, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas te regarder juste comme une amie. Esther, crois-tu que je suis malade ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il existe une maladie de la sorte… »_

_« Esther, la nuit… je pense à toi. Je sais que c'est malsain, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… j'ai des images étranges en tête, j'ai envie de… »_

Elle m'embrasse. Je la laisse faire, je n'ai pas le cœur de la repousser, après demain elle sera peut-être morte. Je fais preuve de tendresse, je ne suis pas écœurée, j'ai envie de lui offrir une chance de connaître l'amour, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de la maintenir en vie dans l'arène. Je laisse sa main découvrir mon corps. Je ne l'arrête pas lorsqu'elle dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Je ne l'arrête pas lorsqu'elle met sa main dans ma culotte. Je ne l'arrête pas lorsque son doigt glisse le long de ma fente. Je ne l'arrête pas lorsque sa bouche quitte la mienne pour se délecter de mes tétons. Je ne l'arrête pas quand son doigt me pénètre. Je ne l'arrête pas quand elle s'aventure sur mon ventre. Je l'invite à venir m'embrasser, ses lèvres sont douces. Ma main saisit une baie violette que je gardais pour mon usage personnel dans mon trousseau de toilette resté sur la table de nuit. Elle ne m'arrête pas lorsque je dépose le sureau mortel dans sa bouche. L'effet est immédiat. Son cœur cesse de battre. Je réussis à porter son corps de ballerine jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je la laisse tomber et elle aussi se fracasse le crâne sur l'escalier.

Pardonne-moi, Tiffany, je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir souffrir.

* * *

**_AH! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là!_**


	5. Incompréhensions

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire dans cet avant-chapitre._**

**_Premièrement : Je vous demande d'accueillir et d'applaudir Writings of Rawrs, ma nouvelle beta-readeuse, auteure d'une superbe fanfiction sur les 35eme jeux de la faims. Un grand merci à elle pour le temps consacré à la correction intégrale de mes deux fanfictions et pour les chapitres à venir._**

**_Ensuite, passons aux réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Acciolexi : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, auteure des oubliés de Panem ! Je te rassure il y aura des candidats pour les jeux *sourire sadique*, mais effectivement ils ne seront que 18._**

**_Writings of Rawrs : Je pense que nous avons suffisamment discuté en M.P… -)_**

**_Estellech : *met son loup noir et prends un martinet*, Et beh alors … tu viens plus aux soirées MP ?_**

**_Anonymette : Frustration de devoir attendre la publication d'un nouveau chapitre pour te répondre… Je pensais que tu commençais à me connaitre, fait moi confiance pour la psychologie des personnages. Il faut voir l'exécution de Diane comme un moyen de lui permettre une mort propre sans agonie, un cadeau en quelque sorte. Je te remercie encore et toujours pour tes longues reviews qui sont un plaisir à lire._**

**_Hime-Amande : Le chapitre est plutôt doux parce que j'attends ma livraison de vomi enfaite… donc en attendant je suis à fond sur la torture psychologique. Celui-ci est un petit peu plus dur mais il faudra attendre l'arène pour avoir vraiment du gore. Une arène digne de ce nom… oula tu me mets la pression là ! -)_**

**_Faites moi un peu confiance sur Peeta et Katniss, je sais où je vais… si si je vous jure !_**

**_Après, pour célébrer le retour de ma fanfic toute neuve, propre, sans saleté de fautes d'orthographe, je lance une foire aux questions. Posez-moi vos questions, ce qui vous tracasse, comment j'écris, est-ce que je me nourris seulement de babibel à la compote de pomme ou quel est mon problème avec le vomi… Je vous répondrez au prochain chapitre._**

**_Envie de découvrir en avant-première l'arène des 76ème Hunger Games ? Rendez-vous sur ma page facebook !_**

**_Bonne lecture ! En encore un grand merci à ma beta readeuse de choc !_**

* * *

Je regarde son corps dénudé rependre toute son hémoglobine sur les marches de l'hôtel de justice à la lueur des flambeaux, sa jolie boîte crânienne éclatée en dizaines de morceaux laisse échapper un liquide étrange. Je suis fascinée par cette vision morbide, tout comme le corps de Thomas. J'y trouve un intérêt presque scientifique. Au lycée, je me délectais des dissections. Je l'ai tuée pour lui promettre une mort sans douleurs, Tiffany n'avait pas peur de la mort en elle-même mais de l'agonie. Dans le fond c'est ce qui nous effraie tous, la mort se définie par un arrêt des fonctions vitales, ce qui n'est pas une souffrance en elle-même. Je distingue au loin la silhouette de deux M.P.P, je m'accroupis sous la fenêtre, les oreilles aux aguets pour entendre tous les mots de leur conversation :

_« 429 ! Regarde un peu ça ! »_

_« 285, ça t'amuse de me montrer une telle horreur ? »_

_« À ce rythme, il n'y aura plus de concurrents au début des jeux ! »_

_« Le suicide est puni de mort ! »_

_« Et si tu réfléchissais avant de parler ? »_

_« Ah oui… c'est le meurtre qui vaut la peine capitale. Tu crois qu'elle s'est suicidée ? »_

_« Regarde il y a une fenêtre ouverte, ça me parait assez évident. »_

_« C'est incroyable, ces gamins du Capitole n'ont aucune combativité ! Si on m'avait balancé dans une arène je… »_

_« Pfff, tu quoi ? Tu te serais planqué dans un trou le temps que les autres s'entretuent ! »_

_« Oh ça va ! Bon… on en fait quoi ? »_

_« Mmmh, je sais pas… laisse-moi réfléchir… on pourrait l'empailler peut-être ? »_

_« L'empailler ? Mais je croyais qu'on devait les brûler. »_

_« Crétin ! Bien sûr qu'il faut brûler ce corps, il ne doit pas rester de traces ! »_

Bruler le corps, la disparition de la surface de la Terre, l'absence de sépulture, de lieu de recueillement, le déshonneur suprême… était-ce parce qu'elle était morte avant l'entrée dans l'arène ? Je me rends compte de l'atrocité de mon acte. Ai-je agi par véritable amitié ou par égoïsme, car en fait j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à la sauver ? Je me réfugie à l'abri de mes draps, demain le soleil effacera les traces de cette terrible nuit.

Plusieurs coups secs frappés à la porte me réveillent. J'enfile rapidement des vêtements, deux M.P.P se dressent devant moi, mon estomac se contracte, je me convaincs que je ne suis pas une criminelle.

_« Mademoiselle Snow, vous êtes priée de rejoindre la salle d'interrogation. »_

_« Quel nom engageant. »_

_« Dans votre position, il est très mal avisé de faire de l'humour ou du sarcasme. »_

Je baisse les yeux et suis docilement les deux gardes. Les autres murmurent sur mon passage, une flèche du Geai Moqueur va-t-elle se loger dans mon cœur ? Comment vit-on ses derniers instants ? Le parquet usé de l'hôtel de Justice défile sous mes pieds, je le fixe, j'ai bien trop peur de mon lieu d'arrivée. Nous sommes dans une partie visiblement inutilisée depuis des années, quel honneur me fait-on en l'ouvrant rien que pour moi ? Pour un peu, je me prendrais pour quelqu'un d'important. Cette pensée me fait sourire, un coup de crosse me coupe la respiration. Je marque un arrêt. Est-il mauvais ton de sourire lorsqu'on va mourir ? Ils me poussent à avancer, il n'y a pas de risque que j'échappe à mon destin. La double porte de la salle s'ouvre devant moi. Je m'attendais à des crochets de bouchers, des bacs remplis d'eau glacée et toutes sortes de choses. En réalité il n'y a qu'une table avec trois chaises. Katniss et Peeta sont assis côte à côte, c'est incroyable à quel point j'ai du mal à les imaginer mariés. Leur couple sonne tellement faux. Katniss ordonne aux deux M.P.P de partir. La blancheur de la pièce contraste avec la crasse régnant dans les couloirs et les chambres.

_« Esther. »_

_« Katniss. »_

_« Tu es si blanche, si blonde… »_

_« C'est un fait. Désolée. »_

_« Tu me rappelle… enfin ça n'a aucune importance. »_

Je rappelle à Katniss sa petite sœur Prim. Elle a l'air si vulnérable, je ne reconnais pas la personne qui a tué de sang froid une enfant de douze ans.

_« Je n'ai pas à juger de l'importance des songes du Geai Moqueur. »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît. »_

Je tourne mon regard en direction de Peeta, il a des cernes noirs, le visage marqué par des mois de lutte. Je suis déstabilisée. Katniss tente de capter mon attention :

_« Esther, je… tu… enfin, Tiffany, pourquoi ? »_

_« Je l'ignore. Je suppose qu'elle a préféré une mort rapide. »_

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu empêchée de se porter volontaire à l'exécution ? »_

_« Parce que, parce que, parce que… » _

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux, je ne peux pas craquer, pas maintenant :

_« Parce que je croyais pouvoir la sauver.»_

Peeta soupir, c'est le genre de petit copain que toutes les filles voudraient avoir, il a l'air si gentil, d'un regard il apaise ma haine. Un long silence s'installe, je frotte nerveusement mes mains, Katniss semble perdue dans le vague.

_« Katniss, j'ai voulu faire comme toi. Tu sais, comme quand tu t'es portée volontaire pour Prim, comme quand tu t'es alliée avec Rue, Katniss… tu étais une héroïne. »_

Je vois dans son regard une flamme, j'ai déclenchée sa colère, elle va m'exécuter sur le champ.

_« Je n'ai jamais été une héroïne tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! »_

Peeta tente de la calmer alors qu'elle s'est levée pour donner des coups de poings rageurs dans le mur :

_« Allons… mon ange… tu t'es comportée en… »_

_« Jouet ! Esther, sort d'ici ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tiffany, laissons les morts où ils sont. Joyeux Hunger Games, puisse le sort toujours t'être favorable. »_

Je sors de la pièce totalement décontenancée, je ne sais pas quoi en tirer. Fait-elle son numéro de fille brisée par les deux arènes et la révolte pour m'attendrir, m'endormir et mieux me tuer ensuite ? Mais le plus perturbant reste Peeta. Comme toutes les adolescentes du Capitoles, j'étais secrètement amoureuse de lui lors des 74th Hunger Games. Sa photo était glissée sous mon lit, un secret de polichinelle puisque toutes les filles faisaient pareil. Je rêvais de pouvoir l'approcher, lui parler, bénéficier de toute la douceur qui émanait de ce jeune homme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le sentiment que sa gentillesse n'était qu'une once de sa personnalité au milieu d'un tas de rancœurs créé par le Capitole, ancien ou nouveau, je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue, perdue dans mes réflexions et dans l'hôtel de Justice. Je ne m'y retrouve pas dans ce dédale, tous les murs sont semblables, le même papier peint élimé et défraichi les ornent, il n'y a pas un tableau pour les différencier. Je peste à haute voix :

_« Comment voulez-vous que je sache où aller ! »_

_« Qui sait réellement où il va ? »_

_« Peeta ! »_

Mon cœur accélère son rythme, il m'a parlé à moi ! Moi, Esther Snow, la petite adolescente insignifiante.

_« Tu devrais déjà être au centre d'entrainement. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je dois sans doute manquer une exécution d'équilibrage. »_

Il soupire, secoue la tête. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas l'impression de parler à un tortionnaire ? Est-il si bon comédien ? Il prend ma main :

_« Je vais t'accompagner. Katniss est déjà là-bas. »_

Quelle étrange image, Peeta qui tient ma main, moi la petite-fille de son bourreau. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas Katniss Everdeen ? Au final, sa vie semble plus belle que la mienne. Je divague, comment puis-je en arriver à de telles conclusions ! Je vais mourir en héroïne, sans le poids du sang de vingt-trois innocents sur les mains, et j'ai Nate, mon pilier, mon âme, mon amour. Nous arrivons à la place verdoyante, Qwartz est à genoux devant Katniss, ses yeux vont être bandés. Je me souviens de ses dents se brisant sous l'effet du claquement dut à la peur le jour de la moisson. Deux M.P.P retiennent le condamné afin que son torse soit présenté au Geai Moqueur.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Katniss est ailleurs, je le vois, elle à la même expression qu'à l'évocation de sa sœur disparue. Elle tire, la flèche se plante dans l'œil de Qwartz ! Il hurle, son visage se couvre du liquide rouge. Katniss est perdue, le Geai Moqueur a raté sa cible ! Les autres tributs tremblent, impuissants aux cris du jeune garçon, mon regard croise celui de Peeta, il doit y mettre un terme. Il saisit l'arme d'un M.P.P et loge une balle dans la tête du condamné. Cette erreur réveille ma haine envers le couple maudit, comment peut-on faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point ? Comment peut-on se mettre sur un piédestal, décider de la vie ou de la mort des autres et ne pas savoir viser ? Ravor est derrière moi, je sens son air glacial :

_« Retourne t'entraîner, déjà que je n'ai plus la ballerine pour espérer empocher la prime du vainqueur ! »_ persifle-t-elle

_« La prime du vainqueur ? »_

_« Que croyais-tu ma chérie ? Que je t'entraîne pour tes beaux yeux ? Quand un mentor a supervisé un gagnant dans l'arène, il reçoit un joli pactole ! »_

Elle me sourit, elle m'a fait mal, elle le sait. Je tourne les talons, je vais me perfectionner au lancer de couteaux, autant me focaliser sur une arme pour laquelle j'ai des prédispositions. Je pense à l'évaluation de cette après-midi, combien s'en sortiront ? Les notes permettent de vous classer, de savoir pour les sponsors si vous valez un investissement. Si je n'ai pas une bonne note je me dis que je demeure une jolie raison aux yeux bleus d'investir. Le gagnant de cette édition subira-t-il le même sort que les vainqueurs des anciens jeux ? J'imagine Nate dans les bras d'une vieille femme du district 1 dégarnie, défraîchie, couverte d'une épaisse couche de maquillage qui a, depuis longtemps, cessé de couvrir ses rides, en quelques sortes une vieille lanterne dans laquelle on place une chandelle à regret. Nate pratique lui aussi deux sports, j'ignore lesquels, il est toujours resté très secret sur ce sujet. Tantôt je m'imagine qu'il prend des cours de golf, de danse de salon ou bien encore qu'il monte un ravissant poney. Je souris, me moque mentalement. Et puis le joli équidé disparaît pour laisser place à un arc, ou à des gants de boxe. Je voudrais tellement assister à son évaluation…

Le sifflet de la mine nous indique qu'il est l'heure de se remplir l'estomac. Six personnes manquent à l'appel, leur dépouilles ont été incinérées. Ils ne rentreront pas au Capitole dans une boîte. Ça me rassure. J'ai la certitude qu'un savant pervers ne s'amusera pas avec leur cadavre pour créer une créature monstrueuse. Je n'aurai pas pu tuer Tiffany une seconde fois. Au fil des heures les regards des autres se font de plus en plus insistants. Savent-ils quelle chose horrible j'ai faîte ou sont-ils simplement désolés pour la perte de ma meilleure amie ? Je ne me risque pas à parler, j'économise mes mots, c'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se trahir.

Notre bouillon clair avalé, nous sommes parqués dans une petite pièce exigüe. Le M.P.P nous explique qu'il s'agit de la chambre où Katniss avait fait ses adieux à sa famille, le culte de la personnalité continue. Elle a eu la chance de dire au revoir. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Que leur auraient coûté quelques minutes d'intimité avec nos familles ? Il nous précise également l'ordre de passage, n'ayant pas de district nous serons appelés dans l'ordre du tirage au sort. Sur ces mots une escorte emporte Rosalia à l'extérieur. Nous ne pouvons rien voir, la règle de confidentialité des anciens jeux demeure. Nate me prend la main, fait des ronds avec son pouce. Ce bref contact me rassure. Je cherche son regard, mais il est en pleine réflexion. Les noms défilent, à chaque appel je revis le tirage au sort de la pauvre victime. Nate accentue son mouvement. Quelque chose le tracasse, il veut me parler. La présence du M.P.P l'empêche de me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il sera le dernier à passer, son pied tape nerveusement sur le sol, je me concentre sur ma prestation.

_« Esther Snow. »_

Leur manière de prononcer mon nom me renvois à ma condition de petite-fille du monstre du Capitole, c'est insupportable. Grand-père m'aimait plus que tout au monde, j'étais sa rose. D'ailleurs, il a toujours refusé de m'appeler Esther. J'étais Mademoiselle White Rose, sa princesse, le centre de son univers, la part d'innocence qui lui restait dans cet univers corrompu.

Le centre d'entraînement se situe dans un coin d'herbe qui a étrangement survécu aux bombardements et à la poussière de charbon, celle si s'arrête net en une ligne qui définie la zone. Des maisons de village l'entoure, je repère une corniche. Le Conseil des Sept Survivants est là, bien à l'abri derrière un champ de force. Ravor se balade dans le centre, vient-elle voir si elle a une chance de remporter sa prime ? Je m'avance devant les juges :

_« Esther Snow, Capitole, 23ème tirée au sort. »_

Il est très facile de me rappeler de mon nombre, mon nom est sorti en avant dernier. Je m'équipe d'une ceinture de douze couteaux. Je les reconnais, ce sont ceux de Clove, le numéro de ses jeux est gravé dessus. Puisse son esprit me donner la force de viser juste. J'escalade une maison, les pierres offrent de bons appuis. Les sept souvenirs des jeux révolus ne prennent pas de notes. Je m'en étonne, puis me concentre sur ma corniche. Je me place au bord de celle-ci, Katniss me fixe, a-t-elle peur que je saute ? A-t-elle peur de ne pas pouvoir me tuer dans une arène ? J'enchaîne les mouvements de gymnastique, comme sur la poutre. J'ai dix centimètres de largeur pour m'exprimer, dix centimètres pour vivre, dix centimètres pour avoir une bonne note et des sponsors. Entre chaque mouvement, je lance un couteau. La cible est atteinte, le fantôme de Clove guiderait-il ma main ? Enfin le douzième couteau est dans ma main, je dois viser juste, atteindre ma cible. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je lance, il se plante au centre de la cible, la cage thoracique ne protège pas les organes d'un lancer aussi réussi. Je descends de ma corniche. Ravor est au sol, son corps s'agite en d'étranges tremblement, la respiration est de plus en plus difficile, du sang s'écoule de sa bouche :

_« Que croyais-tu ? Que je m'entraînais pour ta jolie prime ? »_

Je lis la rage dans ses yeux, j'étais terrifiée, mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Elle va mourir noyée dans son sang, elle qui se délectait de voir celui des autres couler, jaillir de leurs artères en puissants jets réguliers ou encore faire éclore une fleur pourpre sur la poitrine. Je m'incline face au Conseil des Sept Survivants. Des M.P.P me mettent en joue, me pousse à retourner dans l'hôtel de Justice, et me jette dans une pièce sombre sentant le renfermé. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle va devoir m'exécuter. Elle ne me verra pas agoniser longuement dans l'arène. La porte s'ouvre, je m'attends à voir le Geai Moqueur, mais il s'agit de Nate. L'homme en blanc m'indique que Peeta l'a autorisé à passer le reste de l'après-midi avec moi et me félicite pour mon 12 obtenu à l'évaluation. Un douze ? A quoi va-t-il me servir ? Et Nate… est-ce ma dernière visite avant mon exécution ? Ce soir ou demain je serai morte mais avant j'aurai pu profiter de mon amour. Je le regarde, imprime son visage dans mon esprit, il ne m'embrasse pas. Il va enfin pouvoir me parler :

_« Esther, il n'y a pas de sponsors. » _

* * *

_**Et oui, les candidats connaissent leur note des la sortie de l'évaluation, pourquoi s'encombrer d'une émission télé? Et si il n'y a pas de sponsors quelle utilité a son 12? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**  
_


	6. Memorable

**_Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices!_**

**_Merci à Writings of Rawrs pour la correction et la mise en page (puis accessoirement pour la rigolade en MP) _**

**_Encore un chapitre sans vomi (désolée Hime-Amande) mais avec un peu de lemon!_**

**_Alors THE question que vous vous posez c'est : Quel est mon problème avec le vomi ?_**

**_Je vais donc vous répondre même si c'est franchement difficile pour moi... Déjà le vomi est quand même beaucoup plus présent dans Entre une Utopie et une Réalité, ici je suis plutôt sage pour le moment. Mon soucis de vomi, mon Dieu j'en reviens pas de parler de ça, c'est que lorsque j'ai commencé l'écriture de mon autre fic je venais de subir un lavage d'estomac au charbon actif. Donc déjà devoir avaler du charbon de son plein gré c'est pas une partie de plaisir mais alors le vomir... de plus je vis tellement avec ma Katniss trash que quand elle se prends des colères où des terreurs nocturnes, je me prends des colères et des terreurs nocturnes et SURTOUT ça me fais vomir. _**  
**_Voilà le secret de mon soucis avec le vomi est dévoilé... quand même dur à raconter donc j'espère que vous appréciez l'effort._**

**_Ensuite, je remercie mes revieweuses et j'en profite pour vous répondre :_**

**_Estellech : Désolée mes textes ne sont pas aussi guimauves que les tiens... ça fait une égalité? (mdr)_**

**_Anonymette : Je te le prête mais bien parce que c'est toi hein! Et merci pour les compliments sur les reviews, quelqu'un finira bien par en publier un recueil mdr_**

**_Teruyukii : (donc j'ai dis revieweuses, donc si t'es un mec je vais vraiment avoir l'air conne...) Bienvenue à toi sur cette fanfic! Si tu veux on peut fonder le cul de ceux qui ont pas de logique! Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments et je te félicite pour ton merveilleux O.S (que je vous recommande!). _**

**_Hime-Amande : Désolée pas de vomi... mais je me rattraperai avec l'entrée dans l'arène promit! Diantre fichtre! Pourquoi des fourberies? Enfin oui tu as raison il y a fourberie... on commence à me connaitre!_**

**_Acciolexi : Si j'étais logique ça se saurait! MDR, merci pour le compliment et c'était plutôt bien trouvé pour le douze..._**

**_Writings for Rawrs : ma vieille (et oui) ton plan a très bien marché... autant que le mien qui ait attendu que tu me review pour pouvoir te MP... (oui avant j'avais peur... ne rigolez pas!)_**

**_Bref... Il serait temps de lancer le chapitre non? Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Il n'y a pas de sponsors… Nos familles auront-elles le droit de nous envoyer des parachutes? Je n'en suis pas si sûre, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre que les Jeux soient retransmis au Capitole. À vrai dire, nous ne savons pas grand-chose. Je n'ai que la certitude que ma fin est proche. Nate sort une petite boite de sa poche, comment a-t-il fait pour la dissimuler durant ces trois jours ?

_« Je voulais te l'offrir pour tes dix-sept ans, mais… je …enfin tu… »_

_« Je serai morte tu veux dire ? »_

_« Il ne peut pas y avoir deux gagnants. »_

_« Et Peeta et Katniss ? »_

_« Nous constatons le résultat. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire. »_

_« Tu me tueras ? »_

Son silence en dit long. Je m'attendais à quoi ? À un suicide par amour ? Je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir à ma relation avec Nate. Ce mystérieux douze me perturbe, à quoi sert-il s'il n'y a pas de sponsors ? À ce que je sois la première ciblée ?

_« Nate… quelle est ta note ? »_

_« Euh, je ne sais pas. »_

_« C'est fou ce que tu mens mal… »_

_« Non mais je n'ai rien eu d'exceptionnel. »_

_« Alors dis moi ! Tu as eu dix ? »_

_« Non, en réalité j'ai eu douze. Mais je t'en supplie ne le dis à personne, je ne veux pas être la première cible des autres ! »_

Sa voix tremble, je vois la peur envahir son regard. Douze, nombre de malheur. Comment est-ce possible ?

_« Nate, qu'as-tu présenté ? »_

_« Rien d'exceptionnel, je ne comprends pas ma note ! »_

_« Nate, te rends-tu compte que nous sommes ensemble depuis un an et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée des sports que tu pratiques ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caches autant de choses ? »_

_« Et si tu ouvrais ton cadeau ? »_

_« Pourquoi faire ? Je n'aurai jamais dix-sept ans. »_

_« Pour en profiter tant qu'il t'est donné l'occasion d'avoir un cœur qui bat et de l'oxygène qui envahit tes poumons avant de se répandre dans ton organisme. Esther, tu es encore en vie, ne l'oublie pas. Jusqu'au dernier moment souviens-t-en. »_

_« Nate, je ne gagnerai pas. Je vais mourir, et si tu n'étais pas là je me serai déjà jetée du troisième étage comme Tiffany. »_

Les larmes montent. Elles ne sont rien face à ma rage contre le nouveau Capitole, contre le Geai Moqueur qui semble avoir oublié la souffrance des Jeux. Peut-elle se regarder dans un miroir ? Et Peeta ? Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil sur cette Terre, pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour arrêter cette boucherie ? Peeta, sa photo encore cachée en secret sous un matelas où Nate et moi faisons l'amour. S'il avait compris mon message quand je l'ai regardé lors de l'exécution de Qwartz, une balle dans la tête et je serais enfin dans le repos éternel. Au lieu de cela je souffre.

J'ouvre la petite boîte couverte de velours bleu, ma couleur préférée. À l'intérieur je découvre un trésor de l'alliance entre le District 1 et le District 3 : Un Mémorable. Il s'agit d'un bracelet constitué d'une fine chaîne en platine donc les extrémités se rejoignent en une petite sphère où les moments les plus importants de votre vie défilent. Un homme aux cheveux déjà blanchis me porte à la sortie de la maternité. Grand-père, j'étais la seule véritable fleur dans ton jardin. Pure, sans tâches ni épines. Je me sens si sale, j'ai commis deux meurtres et je ne m'arrêterai pas là. Grand-père, est-ce comme ça que tu as commencé ? Grand-père, suis-je un monstre ? Grand-père, est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ? Grand-père, j'aurais tant aimé que Seneca ne fasse pas preuve de faiblesse. Grand-père, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ?

J'ai une pointe au cœur en revivant les précieux instants de ma vie.

_« Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser ? »_

_« Si bien sûr, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, excuse-moi. »_

Je l'embrasse. Automatiquement, ma main passe dans ses cheveux. Il en profite pour glisser la sienne sous mon haut. Il m'allonge dans un vieux canapé au tissu rouge élimé, la poussière rend l'atmosphère irrespirable mais il s'en moque. Il libère ma bouche pour me dénuder. Je n'ai pas très envie de le faire ici, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie de le faire avec lui. Comme le passage de ma main dans ses cheveux, tous mes mouvements sont automatiques, je fais ce que je dois faire sans plaisir. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui mais je n'ai jamais réellement ressenti d'attraction physique pour qui que ce soit. Mes amies parlaient de leur découverte de l'anatomie de leur intimité dans le secret des draps, mais je ne le faisais pas. Je me sentais différente, presque dégoutée.

Sa bouche descend le long de mon cou, j'ai envie de lui dire « Fait ça vite. ». Durant ces moments, je sais qu'il n'attend rien de moi, je dirais même qu'il se décharge. J'ai parfois le sentiment de n'être rien de plus qu'un outil de masturbation plus agréable que sa main. Il atteint ma poitrine, suçote un téton. Il est temps pour moi de remuer mon bassin. Je le sais, il m'a dit de le faire. Il caresse mes seins. Sous ses doigts, mes boutons de roses ne durcissent pas. Ça ne l'alarme pas, il croit à une légère anomalie. Mais la sécheresse de mon bas ventre démontre tout mon manque de désir. Il passe outre.

Mes mains reposent désormais de part et d'autre de ma tête. Je suis à lui. Qu'il fasse son affaire, mais surtout qu'il la fasse vite. Alors que sa bouche se préoccupe toujours de mon buste, ses doigts entrent douloureusement en moi. Il pousse un soupir d'exaspération, ne comprend pas que mon corps soit réticent à ce point.

Il cherche mon regard, et comme toujours, je lui réponds : _« Je t'aime mon amour »_ avec un sourire niais. Il se rassure et poursuit sa lente torture. Avec sa langue, il humidifie ma fente, joue avec un point sensible. J'ignore les noms de ces parties et je n'ai pas envie de les connaître. Son organe buccale prend possession de mon entrejambe, et à la rigueur, c'est ce que je trouve de plus agréable, même si cela est suivi du moment tant détesté.

Je le vois déjà descendre son pantalon. Pourquoi personne ne vient nous interrompre ? Je me console en me disant que ce sera sans doute notre dernière fois. Je sens le va-et-vient au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je suis nue alors qu'il a seulement le pantalon baissé. Je me sens soumise et vulnérable et j'ai horreur de ça. Il bouge en moi, tente de m'arracher des cris que je me force à pousser. Je contracte au maximum mes muscles de la zone meurtris par l'envahisseur, j'ai découvert que ça le faisait finir plus vite. Je ne comprends pas les personnes qui y prennent du plaisir. Son mouvement se fait plus brusque, s'accélère. Je redoute cet instant plus que tout au monde, j'en oublierai même ma mort imminente. Il se retire, je peux enfin relâcher mes muscles. J'ai mal.

Il me fait me mettre à genou, la fin du supplice arrive. Il entame de nouveaux le va-et-vient, pousse un ultime râle. Je sens un liquide chaud et salé couler le long de mon œsophage, une précaution qu'il prend depuis le début de notre relation pour que je ne tombe pas enceinte. J'ai accepté car j'avais honte des traces que laisse ce liquide blanchâtre sur les draps, m'obligeant à des explications confuses avec ma mère. Il s'assoit, essoufflé par son effort. Je m'habille silencieusement et me blottis contre lui. Sentir sa chaleur me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de toute cette démonstration physique. Je fixe l'horloge et attends une heure que j'ignore pour être fixée sur mon sort.

À dix-huit heures, Peeta entre dans la pièce. Il demande à Nate de sortir. Pour que ça ne soit pas des M.P.P qui viennent me chercher, le message doit être grave. Il s'assoit à la place de Nate et je m'écarte jusqu'à l'extrémité du canapé. Il semble réfléchir à la manière d'aborder la chose, je ne peux pas empêcher l'angoisse de monter en moi, la question sur le douze me brûle les lèvres mais il m'empêche de la poser.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Bizarre. Comme cette situation. »_

_« Que comptes-tu faire ? »_

_« Dans l'immédiat je voudrais sortir d'ici. »_

_« Je te parle de l'arène. »_

_« Gagner. »_

Je lui mens, il le sait.

_« En es-tu sûre ? »_

Je ne réponds pas, le courage me manque. Je ne peux pas lui mentir une fois de plus. Je me demande à quel point il me déteste. Je me demande s'il a des projets avec Katniss, de vrais projets, pas ceux orchestrés par l'ancien Capitole. Katniss est-elle réellement amoureuse ou juste désespérée avec une descendance à assumer ? Ce couple m'a toujours intrigué.

_« Esther, tu passeras en dernière pour l'interview de ce soir. »_

_« Et après ? »_

_« Tu entrera dans l'arène comme les autres. Mais surtout tu garderas le silence sur ma visite. »_

Je reste immobile, la visite n'était pas officiel, ce n'est pas un membre du Conseil des Sept Survivants qui vient annoncer à une présumée coupable le report de sa mort. Non, c'est Peeta Mellark, l'homme que mon grand-père a torturé qui vient voir Esther Snow pour s'inquiéter de ses projets de survit.

_« D'accord. »_

Je murmure, je n'ai pas envie que mes mots ne viennent briser cette atmosphère particulière.

Il n'y aura pas de tenue de soirée. Nous serons dans nos uniformes gris car Plutarch demande de la sobriété. Les Jeux doivent être un châtiment et non un divertissement. Je repense à mes amies, à nos longues spéculations sur les robes des tributs filles, aux physiques des tributs garçons. Nous étions des écervelées aveuglées par un système qui nous a rendu insensibles aux meurtres d'adolescents.

J'attends mon tour, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que les autres candidats disent. J'espère seulement que Nate ne fera pas étalage de notre relation. Je respire, j'attends. Je ne fais que ça, attendre. Je me demande quelles questions vont m'être posées, je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'écran. Mon mémorable me diffuse ma première journée à l'école. Tiffany est radieuse. Dès le premier jour, nous savions que nous serions des meilleures amies. J'entends des bruits de pas, c'est enfin mon tour.

Le plateau se situe sur la zone du centre d'entraînement. Il n'y a qu'une seule caméra sur un trépied. Le projecteur m'aveugle, le légendaire Caesar Flickermann se tient devant moi. Il me pose une question mais son allure me choque tellement que les mots ne viennent pas. Ses cheveux sont gris. Pas un gris argenté conféré par une teinture, non. Ses cheveux sont gris de vieillesse, sa peau est jaunâtres avec des tâches brunes. Je vois chaque marque des années passées. Ses lèvres sont sèches et striées d'étranges crevasses. Oui, le maquillage du Capitole était une grande supercherie trompant chacun sur l'âge de l'autre, mais ici, au district 12, on ne triche pas.

_« Excusez moi Caesar, je n'ai pas entendu… voyez-vous la crasse obstrue mon conduit auditif… »_

_« Quel horreur ! Je vous demandais comment vous vous portiez depuis ce terrible accident… »_

_« L'accident ? »_

_« Oui, vous savez… Votre meilleure amie qui a trébuchée sur les armes au centre d'entraînement. »_

_« Oh, cet accident… Et bien, ça a été un choc terrible, d'autant plus qu'elle est tombée par la fenêtre ! »_

Le M.P.P me fait signe de coopérer. Caesar me dévisage. Il craint pour sa vie, mais il a vécu au moins. Moi je vais mourir au matin de mon existence.

_« Par la fenêtre ! Excusez-là chers téléspectateurs, avec le stress de l'arène les candidats divaguent parfois ! »_

Son rire faux résonne entre les murs des maisons de la Veine. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Il essuie une larme imaginaire et change de sujet.

_« Esther, ma chère Esther, nous sommes des amis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, nous sommes aussi amis que le Geai Moqueur l'était avec mon grand-père ! »_

_« De l'humour noir ! Ça nous change un peu des autres candidats. Soyons sérieux, on ne rigole pas avec l'amour. »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Oui l'amour ! Nate est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, il est ici dans le district. »_

_« Non. Dans la vie, j'entends. »_

_« Dans la vie je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que nous le serons certainement dans la mort ! »_

_« Ah les jeunes couples… Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai eu honte de reconnaître que j'étais amoureux à votre âge. »_

_« Le fait d'aimer les hommes n'est plus un motif de honte valable à notre époque, mon cher Caesar. Aujourd'hui il est seulement de mauvais goût d'être un habitant du Capitole âgé entre douze et dix-huit ans.»_

Caesar réussit l'exploit de se teinter de vert sans l'intervention du maquillage. La caméra s'éteint. Je me lève mais il me demande de rester assise.

_« Esther, pourquoi ? »_

_« Pendant plus de quarante ans vous avez regardé et commenté la mort d'environ milles tributs innocent dont le seul tord était d'être nés dans un district après la première révolte. »_

_« C'était un poste en or pour ma carrière, si je voulais décoller je n'avais pas le choix… »_

_« On a toujours le choix lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie ou du trépas d'un être humain. »_

Le M.P.P s'empare de Caesar en lui indiquant qu'il va l'escorter jusqu'à l'hôtel de Justice. Il tremble. La lâcheté à l'état pur.

_« Tout comme Tiffany et les autres tributs sacrifiés sur l'autel de la barbarie et de l'injustice, nous nous retrouverons dans la mort. Adieu Caesar. »_

Il supplie le garde, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne sortira pas vivant de l'hôtel de Justice.

* * *

**_*Finnick arrive dans la pièce seulement vêtu d'une serviette*_**

**_- Ah! T'as pas put te retenir! Il a encore fallu que tu tue un personnage et que tu nous fasse un lemon foireux où bien sûr la fille a un problème! Je ne t'inspire pas assez pour les lemons c'est ça?_**

**_- Et bien là... c'est vrai que pour le lemon... si tu pouvais m'inspirer..._**

**_- T'attends quoi? Allez hop sur le canapé, je vais te montrer comment on fait!_**

**_*mouhahahaha mon plan pour coucher avec Finnick sans le payer a fonctionné! ... J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)*_**


	7. Face à la peur

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_Un grand merci à WoR (OUI ton pseudo est long !) qui éponge les restes d'alcool de ce chapitre._**

**_Merci aussi à mes revieweuses et colocataires de la maison qui rend fou 3 : Estellech, Hime-Amande, Writings of Rawrs et Acciolexi._**

**_Estelle, WoR et Lexi… Est-ce que vous voulez ma mort ? Vous avez décidées de me tuer à coup d'Happy end et de bisous ou quoi ? Est-ce un appel au secours ? N'y a-t-il pas assez de guimauves dans les placards de la cuisine ?_**

**_ Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vous recommande : Moments aigres doux, A Bright Future et Pendant ce temps là._**

**_Hime-Amande : Il n'y a toujours pas de vomi dans ce chapitre, tu t'en prendras à Peeta, c'est lui qui n'a pas récolté celui de cette nuit !_**

**_Bon… Et si je passais à la réponse aux reviews ?_**

**_Hime-Amande : Hier tu étais trop fatiguée pour laisser une review moi j'étais trop cuite pour la lire donc au final on se retrouve… Alors comme sport il fait du ping-pong et du golf, et bien sûr dans l'arène le combat final se déroulera sur une table de ping-pong enflammée sur laquelle il faudra jouer avec des clubs de golf ! … Non je plaisante, les sports je ne suis pas encore décidée à vous le révéler… Sinon je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule à avoir était choquée par le maquillage de Peeta dans l'arène._**

**_Estellech : Un lemon mignon ? JAMAIS ! En plus je ne sais pas les écrire…_**

**_Anonymette : Je t'envois des bisous à travers l'écran pour ton extrême gentillesse et ta fidélité (oui, moi aussi je peux faire de la guimauve !). Pour ce qui est de ta question… réponse au début du chapitre ma belle !_**

**_WoR : Je crois qu'on va arrêter d'essayer de se comprendre quand on a bu… Oui je pense qu'il est mort dans le tome 3 mais comme je n'en étais pas sûre j'ai préféré le tuer moi-même (je sens qu'il va m'adorer à la remise des prix !). Pour Nate tu vas comprendre le pourquoi du comment dans les chapitres suivant._**

**_AccioLexi : Tu as trouvée ! Et moi j'ai trouvée l'autre version de ta fic sur ton blog MOUHAHAHA (oui je voulais savoir le nom de la renarde). Mais je n'ai pas lu pour ne pas me gâcher le plaisir de découvrir les chapitres ici. Sinon pour ce qui concerne la reconnaissance dans le lemon je suggère que nous montions un club._**

**_Maintenant que j'ai bien fais saliver la pauvre Anonymette qui est obligée d'écouter toutes mes conneries avec son logiciel, je peux enfin lancer le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

La mort de Caesar représente la fin d'un symbole des Jeux vieux de quarante ans. L'avait-on exécuté car il n'avait pas rempli un contrat, ou seulement parce que depuis toute ses années, il se trouvait au mauvais endroit ? Je l'ignore, je ne vois que son visage désespéré. Comme tous les habitants du Capitole la vieillesse le terrifiait car elle était synonyme d'une fin proche. Dans le fond, même si ils se délectent des Jeux, tous ont une peur panique de la mort. Mes pensées sont interrompues par le bruit de ma poignée de porte. Je jette un regard inquiet. Une grande silhouette entre, mais je distingue mal son visage dans la pénombre.

_« Ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Cessez de me demander tous comment je vais. Que croyez-vous que je vais répondre ? »_

_« Qui ça « tous » ? »_

_« Peeta m'a déjà posée la question hier et elle m'insupporte au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je viens profiter de mes derniers moments de liberté avec toi. »_

_« Nate je trouve que ta définition de la liberté est bien étrange. »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas prisonniers de l'arène. »_

_« Nous sommes juste prisonniers du système. »_

Il se glisse sous la couverture à mes cotés et m'enlace.

_« Esther, et si nous arrêtions de parler des Jeux ? De toute manière, demain nous y serons et rien ne pourra changer ça. »_

_« Rien ne pourra le changer parce que personne n'a agi pour prendre notre défense. Nous devenons individualistes. Nos amis et voisins vont s'entretuer et nous ne pouvons rien faire. »_

_« C'est la règle du Jeu. Si tu joues, tu joues pour tuer. »_

_« Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? »_

_« Je te protégerai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux. »_

_« Et après ? »_

_« À ton avis ? »_

Je ne réponds pas, mon avis m'angoisse, l'arène change les gens, à moins qu'elle ne révèle leur véritable personnalité. Je songe à ma rencontre avec lui puis j'envisage notre fin. Il a déjà retiré mon soutien-gorge, je le laisse faire. Je n'ai plus le courage de m'opposer à qui que ce soit ce soir.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube mon corps s'éveille et Nate est parti. Je m'installe dans le baquet d'eau froide, mes muscles se réveillent douloureusement. Le miroir terni en face de moi me renvoie l'image d'un corps que je n'ai jamais trouvé parfait malgré les nombreux compliments. Quelle importance ça a maintenant ? Je ferai peut-être un beau cadavre. Je rassemble mes cheveux en un chignon de deuil. Il s'agit d'un simple chignon, si simple que les habitants du Capitole ne l'arborent que lorsqu'ils ont perdu un proche pour signifier un abandon provisoire de l'extravagance en hommage au défunt.

Je prends place à notre grande table. Une pomme constitue notre repas. Les personnes s'observent, toutes semblent avoir le poids d'un secret sur les épaules. La place vide de Tiffany à coté de moi me rappelle mon funeste destin. Je vais me battre, je ne dois pas renoncer. Je m'interroge. Dois-je protéger Nate ? En a-t-il besoin ? Serait-il capable de me planter un couteau dans le dos ? Un ver sort du fruit, un parasite, un étranger qui n'a rien à faire ici, comme moi. Je la délaisse, j'attends patiemment que les autres finissent de manger.

Nous sommes emmenés jusqu'à un hovercraft. Au contact de l'échelle mon corps se paralyse, je déteste ça. Lorsque je m'assois, une femme en blanc m'implante un mouchard dans le bras. J'ai le sentiment d'être déjà dans l'arène, de ne plus être moi-même mais seulement un jouet du nouveau Capitole. Nate est calme, il juge ses adversaires, comment fait-il ? Lui qui était si paniqué à l'idée d'avoir un douze, était-ce de la comédie ? Je vois des larmes, les respirations sont saccadées. Au moment où les fenêtres de l'appareil se ferment des supplications se font entendre. Je revis le tirage au sort. Le soleil brillait sur les bâtiments clairs ce jour là. Tiffany, magnifique même dans la peur, son nom tiré au sort, son avancée digne, son courage, sa fin. Le mémorable diffuse un paysage enneigé, j'avais cinq ans et c'était la première fois que j'en voyais. Je me souviens de la légèreté des flocons se posant sur les vitres et au sol. Je redécouvrais ma rue, ma maison me paraissait plus belle encore, grand-père riait. Mes parents m'expliquaient la formation de la poudreuse, les dangers du verglas, à quel point elle était rare chez nous. Je souris. Avec ma robe bleue d'hiver, je tournoyais sous cette merveille de la nature, je voulais que cet instant devienne une éternité. Un choc me ramène à la réalité de ma condition, nous nous sommes posés.

Le couloir est sombre. Deux M.P.P m'escortent; je ne peux pas fuir et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je suis dans la chambre de lancement numéro douze. Décidément ce chiffre me poursuit ! L'épaisse porte grise coulisse, la chambre est entièrement blanche, je vois une table en métal avec des vêtements, le tube et Peeta. Les M.P.P me laisse seule avec lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'aurais préféré être seule. »_

_« Les tributs doivent être accompagnés jusqu'au tube, c'est la règle. »_

_« Et pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre ? »_

_« Parce que je voulais que tu saches que je ne te tiens pas responsable pour les actes de ton grand-père Mademoiselle White Rose. »_

A l'évocation de mon surnom je sursaute.

_« Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas quel grand-père il était, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il faisait ça ! »_

_« Non je ne sais pas, j'ai seulement la certitude que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Esther. »_

_« Si je suis quelqu'un de bien alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? »_

_« J'ai voté contre ces Jeux tu sais. »_

_« La belle affaire ! Nous sommes tout de même là, chacun dans une chambre à attendre que vous vous décidiez à nous envoyer à l'abattoir. »_

_« Je comprends ta colère, j'ai ressentis la même chose lors de mes Jeux. »_

_« Non tu ne comprends pas ! Lorsque tu étais dans ta chambre de lancement, tu subissais un arrêté vieux de soixante-quatorze ans, ta préparatrice n'étais pas l'un des décideurs de cette horreur ! »_

_« Écoute… »_

_« Écouter quoi ? Vous vous êtes battu contre nous, vous vous êtes prétendus meilleurs que l'ancien Capitole. Vous aviez le pouvoir de changer les choses, de ne plus jamais faire vivre dans la terreur les habitants de Panem, de fonder une nouvelle civilisation basée sur l'égalité ! »_

Je prends appuis sur le mur, glisse au sol, me recroqueville. Dans quel monde je vis ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas venue au monde avant ? Je ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas lui montrer ça.

_« Esther, calme-toi. Écoute-moi. »_

_« Je ne veux pas t'écouter Peeta ! Je ne veux pas écouter quelqu'un qui vient se délecter de mon malheur dans un esprit de vengeance. Je ne veux pas écouter quelqu'un qui vient d'un nouveau Capitole riche en prétentions mais pauvre en honnêteté. »_

_« Je te trouve un peu dure mais je te comprends… »_

_« Dure ? Ils me semblent que depuis l'instauration du nouveau gouvernement la vie dans les districts n'a pas tellement changée. Les plus éloignés restent pauvres ! »_

_« Au moins on ne torture pas nos prisonniers avant de leur faire subir un lavage de cerveau. »_

_« Les enfants du Capitole en sont-ils responsables ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai planté des lames dans le ventre ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai déboité les articulations une par une avant de te les remettre pour recommencer inlassablement ? »_

_« Non.. »_

_« En effet non… souviens-toi… les petites mains qui pansaient tes plaies, qui te murmurais que le châtiment était mérité mais cruel, souviens-toi… Je venais te promettre la fin de l'enfer lorsque ta peine serait purgée. »_

Quand j'ai su que Peeta était dans les cellules du Capitole, j'ai demandé à grand-père de le rencontrer. Il m'a laissée faire. Mes visites demeuraient le secret le mieux gardé du Capitole. Il sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps pour accomplir ce qu'il appelait sa « grand œuvre ». Donc il me laissait m'occuper du garçon des pains à conditions qu'après je suive la route qu'il m'avait tracée.

_« C'est parce que tu m'as accompagnée dans la douleur que je suis ici aujourd'hui. »_

_« Oseras-tu me dire que le châtiment est mérité mais cruel ? »_

_« Non, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir écouté les discours t'expliquant à quel point j'étais un criminel pour le Capitole. J'aurai voulu te protéger mieux que ça. »_

Lors des séances de lavage de cerveau, pour être sur qu'il soit inoffensif avec moi, on lui a expliqué que j'étais le plus précieux de ses trésors, qu'il ne fallait pas me toucher, me protéger et surtout ne jamais m'aimer. Il est douloureux pour moi de me dire que cette relation si spéciale n'est que le résultat de messages répétés. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais peut-être pu devenir véritablement une amie. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu vivre les bienfaits de sa gentillesse au quotidien. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu ne pas être face au terrible tube nous livrant à l'arène.

Peeta me prend dans ses bras, me berce. Je n'ai besoin que de ça. Il me propose de m'habiller et se retourne. J'apprécie le geste. Dans quelques minutes, tout Panem me verra dans les moments les plus intimes, j'ai peur. Le manque de pudeur des juges qui n'hésitent pas à montrer les tributs nus, en train de se soulager, ou dans le cas de Katniss et Peeta, de s'embrasser avant de dormir l'un contre l'autre, m'a toujours déplu au plus haut point. J'ai des sous-vêtements gris brodés du symbole de l'ancien Capitole en rouge. Je constate que la tenue est colorée, le camouflage va être très dur. Le pantalon compte une dizaine de tons de marron, le t-shirt est orange quand à la veste, elle est doré. Les bottes noires sont souples, elles seront agréables s'il faut courir. Je garde mon Mémorable, il enregistre chaque moment de ma vie lorsque je le porte en plus des anciennes vidéos prisent avant son achat. Hélas, les nouveaux enregistrements ne sont que sonores, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit offert à mes parents après mon décès mais il sera sans doute détruit.

_« Une minute avant le lancement. »_ Annonce une voix robotique.

J'écarquille mes yeux, je tremble. J'y suis. Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu subir ce mauvais coup du sort.

_« Esther, Esther, regarde-moi. Tu es forte, écoute, ne cherche pas à aller vers la corne d'abondance. Cours, cours te cacher, tu auras le temps de récupérer des armes plus tard. Esther, souviens-toi de ta géographie. Esther, ne pleure pas, je suis là, Esther n'ait pas peur pour ton douze, vous avez tous eu douze ! »_

En me parlant il m'a emmené dans le tube, la manœuvre est intelligente.

_« Pourquoi avons-nous tous eu douze ? »_

Le tube se referme, je n'entends pas sa réponse, il me sourit. L'élévateur s'actionne, je tourne sur moi-même.

La chaleur me frappe en plein visage. Il y a un vent léger, le sable me pique les yeux, la corne d'abondance m'éblouie avec ses reflets métalliques. Nous sommes dans le désert. Les jeux seront brefs. Lorsque je sors de mes pensées, le compteur affiche déjà trente.

Je regarde les autres tributs, tous sont agités de spasmes, seul Nate semble déterminé.

_Vingt-neuf_

Il y six plateformes vides, je ne vous oublierai jamais.

_Vingt-huit_

La voix de Plutarch nous rappelle les secondes qui s'écoulent.

_Vingt-sept_

Dois-je écouter Peeta ?

_Vingt-six_

Dois-je courir vers le nord, le sud, l'est ou l'ouest ?

_Vingt-cinq_

Il n'y a pas de cachette.

_Vingt-quatre_

Nous allons tous mourir déshydratés.

_Vingt-trois_

Tiffany je vais me battre pour toi.

_Vingt-deux_

Grand-père, pourquoi ?

_Vingt-et-un_

Maman, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

_Vingt_

Papa, j'aurais voulu que nous passions plus de temps ensemble.

_Dix-neuf_

Peeta, regarde-moi.

_Dix-huit_

Je te maudis Geai Moqueur !

_Dix-Sept_

Il y a des sacs.

_Seize_

Une ceinture de couteaux scintille à l'entrée de la corne.

_Quinze_

Je vois des provisions.

_Quatorze_

Comment vais-je pouvoir les tuer ?

_Treize_

Comment l'humanité en est-elle arrivée là ?

_Douze_

Je voudrais avoir la lâcheté de faire un pas en avant.

_Onze_

Je cherche du réconfort dans le regard de Nate.

_Dix_

Je suis terrifiée.

_Neuf_

Mais je dois y arriver.

_Huit_

J'aurais voulu vivre un peu plus.

_Sept_

Et si il n'y avait eut qu'un seul gagnant aux 74th Hunger Games ?

_Six_

Ma vie aurait-elle été toujours aussi parfaite ?

_Cinq_

L'est-elle vraiment ?

_Quatre_

Il est à trois plateformes de moi.

_Trois_

Que va-t-il faire ?

_Deux_

Mon cœur bat plus fort, je dois prendre une décision.

_Un_

* * *

**_Hey, pssst, hey, c'est Finnick, envie de me voir tout nu couvert de poudre d'or ? Suivez la cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs ! Prochainement sur FFNet !_**


	8. Le bain de sang

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_J'ai enfin reçu ma livraison de sang et de vomi! D'ailleurs je m'excuse de la répétition du mot « sang » dans ce chapitre mais en même temps c'est le bain de sang… et ça fait quand même déjà trois fois que je dis « sang » alors que le chapitre est toujours pas commencé… oups ça fait quatre !_**

**_Un grand merci à ma WoR qui rend tellement plus drôle mes insomnies et qui corrige cette fic. Merci aussi à vous mes revieweuses !_**

**_Je vous invite à découvrir « La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs » que je co-écris avec WoR ! Oui WoR que vous avez sans doute déjà vu dans des fanfics telles que Survivre aux 35eme jeux de la Faims ou Moments aigres doux._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas... Je tiens à dire que ce qu'il se passe dans cette arène ça sort tout droit de mes cauchemars… Oui Esther me fais avoir un sommeil agité !_**

**_Mais tout de suite je passe aux réponses aux reviews :_**

**_WoR : Pour les 1000 on se fera une orgie!_**

**_Hime-Amande : Merci pour ton impatience! Je suis contente que tu ais perçu comme ça le décompte ! Tu vas avoir ta dose de vomi !_**

**_Lexi : Finnick t'informe qu'il a choppé un rhume à force de se promener à poil… merci WoR de nous avoir porté la poisse ! Ah ah ah j'essaye de toujours faire mieux qu'en MP sinon bonjour la déception…_**

**_Anonymette : Et bien je peux m'arrêter là en cliquant sur « enregistrer » et sur la petite croix… Mouahaha. Je suis ravie que mes fics continuent de te plaire ! Et j'espère qu'un jour le site fera un accès plus facile pour que tu puisses t'inscrire !_**

**_Estelle : Pourquoi tu pousse des cris tout bizarres ? Je savais que t'allais être fière de moi d'avoir une idée gentille ! Pour ce qui est du coté oppressant… je me suis auto-stressée en écrivant… La première partie de la Cérémonie des Geais Moqueur est en ligne !_**

**_J'en profite pour remercier tous mes lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais qui sont tout de même là pour faire vivre Esther._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ce maudit vent m'envoie du sable dans les yeux, il s'immisce sous mes paupières, me gratte, me brûle. Je ne bouge pas de mon piédestal. Alors que je suis aveuglée, une main saisit la mienne :

_« Go ! Réveille-toi, on est dans l'arène, ce n'est plus notre jeux dans la cour de récréation. »_

Je lutte pour ouvrir mes yeux. Nate continue sa course vers les armes, je jette un coup d'œil rapide sur les objets disposés au sol. Prenant ma décision, je cours et m'empare des couteaux que je m'empresse de fixer à ma taille. Je regarde autour de moi, tous les autres sont figés, paralysés. Certains se sont même recroquevillés sur place. Je sens de l'urine, comme à l'exécution de Chester. Ils vont mourir de peur. Ils n'ont pas compris qu'ils allaient devoir lutter, que les juges ne les laisseraient pas sur place, que nous ne pourrions pas faire notre choix tranquillement. J'entends une déflagration, une matière gluante et chaude vient se coller sur mes vêtements mon visage. Je cherche l'origine. La place d'Ashley est noircie, ils l'ont fait exploser. Le sang rougit le sable blanc. Ses deux voisins sont gravement brûlés, l'odeur des déjections et de la chair carbonisée s'assemblent en un effluve insupportable.

_Un coup de canon._

Les autres tributs sautent enfin de leurs piédestaux, ils courent vers nous. Je ne panique pas, j'essaie de rassembler mes idées. Je dois attraper un sac et fuir. J'en repère un noir, il a l'air bien garni. Je cours, je jette des regards autour de moi. Certains s'attribuent des armes, leurs expressions changent quand leurs mains entre en contact avec le métal. Ils vont tuer, ils le savent. J'aperçois Rosalia qui se vide de ses boyaux après avoir reçu un coup d'épée de Nate, il a la bouche ouverte en regardant sa victime expirer, elle s'écroule à ses pieds dans ses intestins.

_Un coup de canon._

Thorn a prit la plus grosse des armes : une chaîne au bout de laquelle une boule parsemée d'épieux nous menace. Il commence à la faire tournoyer. Blue est percuté de plein fouet alors qu'il cherche des provisions, je vois sa tête se séparer de son corps dans un bruit terrible. Elle reste accrochée à cette chose toute droite sortie des arènes les plus antiques alors que le corps déverse des litres de sang qui s'ajoute à celui des deux premières victimes.

_Un coup de canon._

Je cours vers lui. Plus vite, il faut que je le rejoigne, il le faut ! Avant que Thorn et cette horrible chose qui lui sert d'arme nous atteigne. Vite, Nate !

_« Pitié, aide moi ! »_

Je me retourne, Daren a un globe oculaire vide, son autre œil pend lamentablement, le sang recouvre son visage, il vomi devant moi. Je recule et il tend le bras pour me m'attraper. Je lui souffle :

_« Je vais t'aider. »_

Il sourit. Il me fait confiance. Je sors un couteau, je commence par trancher le bout de chair qui retient son œil. Il hurle, je veux être certaine qu'il ne voit pas la mort arriver. Je ne dois pas faillir, je dois le faire. Il le faut, j'en ai tellement d'autres à tuer. Ma lame tranche sa carotide, je me teinte de rouge au rythme des battements de son cœur.

_« Pardonne-moi… »_

_Un coup de canon._

Je dois fuir. Le sable autour de la corne d'abondance a pris une teinte pourpre. Je cours. Encore, on m'attrape le bras. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'égorge. Je n'ai plus d'amis, plus de voisins, seulement des ennemis mortels. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ma victime, je contribue à la coloration du sol, je m'en fiche, je cours.

_Un coup de canon._

Je cours, plus vite, allez ! Dépasse-toi Esther, cours ! Sauve ton restant de vie et cours ! J'esquive les obstacles, les corps et les membres au sol. Je saisis Nate par le col et l'entraîne dans la direction du vent. Lawness nous barre la route, elle a un arc et des flèches. Sa tête se déforme, je vois le geai moqueur. Je fonce sur elle pour la neutraliser, Nate me prend d'avance en faisant pénétrer son épée dans sa cage thoracique. Elle me regarde surprise, je l'entends murmurer :

_« Enfin… »_

Elle crache du sang, comme Ravor. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être dans la vie réelle, tout cela ne peut être qu'un cauchemar.

_Un coup de canon._

La brise a ce léger parfum du district 4. Si nous allons à sa source, nous trouverons la mer, de l'eau salée. L'impossibilité de boire. Alors je tente ma chance à l'opposé. Je cours encore, chaque coup de canon me rappelle combien l'horreur est proche. Je cours, je la fuis, plus vite, encore plus vite, Nate est rapide, nous prenons de l'avance malgré nos pieds qui s'enfoncent dans le sable.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course nous nous effondrons dans le sable. J'ai chaud, je retire ma veste et mon haut quand Nate s'écrit :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Ca ne se voit pas ? »_

_« Tu es folle, tu vas mourir brûlée par le soleil ! »_

_« Je préfère ça à la déshydratation. »_

_« Ne soit pas stupide, protège-toi ! »_

_« Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« Allons… c'est euh… en regardant les jeux… »_

_« Il n'y a eu qu'une seule édition dans le désert et nous avions sept ans. Ne me fais pas croire que tu te souviens de leurs méthodes de survie. »_

_« Non… écoute, tu sais, normalement on doit choisir deux sports. »_

_« Oui, ça je le sais. »_

_« Et puis tu connais mon père. »_

Son père est le chef suprême des pacificateurs, un homme stricte, cruel, sans pitié, qui est passionné par les jeux. Le genre de personne ne se lassant pas des ralentis des mises à mort de l'arène.

_« Oui, je le connais… tu crois vraiment que nous avons le temps de tourner autour du pot ? »_

_« Non, certainement pas. Mon père a toujours considéré les sports proposés par le lycée comme des activités de fillettes. »_

_« Oh non… Nate… »_

_« Je pense que tu as compris… je fais partis de ces enfants du Capitole dont les parents fous des jeux les font s'entraîner par des survivants du district 2. »_

Je connaissais l'existence de ces centres d'entraînement. Je les ai toujours considérés comme un moyen pour des pervers sadiques d'aller au plus près des Jeux. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils se rendaient parfois dans les vieilles arènes pour se battre en conditions réelles. Seul des aliénés, des fous, des malades peuvent pratiquer une telle activité !

_« Nate ! Des gens meurent lors des jeux, des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Comment peux-tu pratiquer ça ! Comment peux-tu le cautionner ! Tu vas me tuer de sang froid, pas vrai ? Tu vas me tuer, tu vas me tuer ! »_

Je suis hystérique, je pleure, je cris, je frappe Nate, comment peut-il faire ça ? Comment peut-il être membre de ce club, comment peut-il être un de ces monstres ? Il me jette à terre, met sa main sur ma bouche et me murmure :

_« Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais si tu persistes à crier nous allons être repérés. Les plus faibles doivent être morts à présent. »_

Il a raison. Je me rhabille, nous ferons le point sur nos provisions et notre matériel une fois que nous aurons trouvé de l'eau. Nous marchons. Nate est silencieux, mes oreilles guettent le moindre bruit. Je l'ai imaginé dans tous les sports possibles et je me rends compte qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que son père.

Je repense à Peeta et son histoire de géographie. J'ai du mal à comprendre. À chaque inspiration le sable s'incère dans ma gorge. Je lève les yeux :

_« Nate ! Regarde ! »_

_« Je crois que les juges nous envoient un message. »_

Une tempête de sable arrive et nous oblige à changer de direction. Veulent-ils nous entraîner vers un piège ?

_« Nate, ça fait combien de temps que tu… fais ça… »_

_« Depuis que je suis petit, pour le plus grand désespoir de ma mère. »_

_« Est-ce vrai tout ce qu'on dit ? Y a-t-il des morts ? »_

_« Il y en a eu, mais je n'ai encore jamais participé aux combats à mort, ils sont réservés à ceux qui sont dans leur dernière année de pratique. »_

Les sports se pratiquent de manière intensive et obligatoire jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Après, nous sommes diplômés et libres de poursuivre nos études ou de travailler. Ils deviennent alors un loisir.

_« Ton père a dû être content que tu… »_

_« Que je sois moissonné ? Oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fière de moi. »_

Je perçois de la tristesse dans sa voix, un père aussi dur doit être difficile à contenter. Je ne parle plus, je préfère garder ma salive.

J'ai chaud. Mes vêtements sont trempés de sueur, je suffoque, chaque pas devient une torture. Nate se donne du mal pour ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, il porte tous nos sacs en plus de sa lourde épée. Alors que ma salive se fait de plus en plus rare ma langue s'assèche, mes yeux sont rougis par le sable, je ne rêve que d'eau.

_« Nous devrions peut-être retourner à la corne d'abondance. Il doit y avoir de l'eau. »_

_« Esther, on va se faire tuer si on y va ! »_

_« J'ai tellement soif… »_

_« Moi aussi, mais au lieu de bavarder, avance ! » _

_« Je te trouve bien autoritaire ! »_

_« Il le faut, c'est le plus fort qui décide. »_

_« Le plus fort ? Qui est resté les bras ballant devant les tripes de Rosalia pendant que je tuais d'autres tributs ? »_

_« Excuse moi, mais malgré mon entraînement je n'ai pas les gènes d'un meurtrier. »_

Je m'immobilise, la rage me donne des envies de le tuer, je saisis une lame, ça ne sera pas long, je peux le faire. Nate est plus rapide, il tord mon poignée et me plaque au sol :

_« C'est incroyable, comment fais-tu ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas la petite-fille d'un meurtrier ! »_

_« Pourtant il en a fait des victimes, ton grand-père… »_

_« Il était le président de Panem, il avait un peuple à tenir, il n'avait pas le choix ! »_

_« Heureusement que tu es jolie, sinon je me demanderai vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté… »_

_« Tais-toi ! Lâche-moi ! »_

_« Avant je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe… Je suis ton homme, je te garde sous ma protection, je t'évite de finir égorgée ou autre mais un pas de travers et je te plante ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »_

_« Réfléchis, nous sommes plus fort à deux ! »_

Il n'a pas tort, le bain de sang m'a fait prendre conscience de la fin de ma vie au Capitole. Désormais, chacun veut sauver sa peau. Oubliés les voisins, les amis, les gardens party où chacun se sourit mais n'en pense pas moins. Adieu ma vie idyllique.

_« Est-ce que tu as bien compris ma chérie ? »_

_« Ça me paraît clair. Lève-toi, tu me fais mal ! »_

_« Pas tout de suite… nous sommes amoureux, allongés… »_

_« Tu ne vas pas faire ça, tout Panem nous voit ! »_

Il s'approche de mon oreille pour ne pas être entendu par les nombreux micros :

_« Ils veulent du spectacle, nous allons leur en donner ! »_

Il ouvre ma veste, m'embrasse, je sens les grains de sable sur ses lèvres et sa langue. J'entends quelques choses, je l'attrape par les cheveux pour le décoller de ma bouche.

_« Lève-toi, j'entends un bruit ! »_

Je n'ai jamais vu de telles choses, même dans les histoires les plus sombres ou dans les rêves qui torturent les nuits de l'enfance. Des créatures aux corps de chevaux décharnés avec des dents de sabre se dirigent sur nous. Du sang luit sur les restants de leur peau, les yeux sont blancs, peuvent-ils voir ? J'arrache mon attention de leurs sabots puissants quand Nate crie :

_« Il faut fuir ! »_

_« Nous n'avons pas le temps Nate, il faut les combattre ! »_

_« Il y en a au moins une vingtaine, on va y rester ! »_

_« Ils t'apprennent quoi dans ton centre de pales copies de guerriers ? »_

_« Si tu le prends comme ça… Cours ! »_

Il se débarrasse des sacs et se lance à mes cotés dans la boucherie. Je retrouve de l'énergie. Grand-père ne quitte pas mes pensées. Je fonce, j'ignore la douleur, l'odeur des lambeaux de chairs me soulève le cœur mais je continue mon avancée. Je lance mes couteaux, je vise leur tête. Ils ne tombent pas, je comprends qu'il faut les décapiter :

_« Nate ! Il me faut le sabre ! Pitié dis-moi que tu l'as pris ! »_

_« Attrape ! »_

La lame siffle dans l'air, je l'attrape au vol. Je tranche tout ce qui passe à ma portée, Nate hurle, il se donne du courage. Je cours, je plante, je coupe, je cours encore, j'esquive, je saute, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne touche plus le sol. Une douleur me transperce le bras. Je l'ignore, je continue, je sens un poids, je dois continuer ! Je me bats. Un bruit terrifiant se fait entendre, je me soucis enfin de la source de mes souffrances. Je vomis, le spectacle est trop horrible, trop d'images, trop de choses, au secours ! Mon estomac se vide d'un liquide transparent parsemé de taches jaunes, l'acidité me brûle, je dois retrouver mes esprit, à nouveau ce bruit, cette douleur. Le visage de Nate prend le masque de la terreur quand il découvre ce qu'il se passe. Je suis au milieu des chevaux démembrés, dans une marre de sang noire. Le dernier survivant a sa dent plantée dans mon bras, l'entaille laisse pendre mes muscles et ma peau déchiquetée en offrant une vue sur mon squelette. Il va me l'arracher. Ma vue se trouble, des points noirs s'agitent devant moi, je dois séparer sa tête de son corps avant qu'il n'aille jusqu'au bout. J'ai si mal, je ne veux pas mourir…

L'hymne de Panem me sort de mon inconscience. Au ciel je distingue les visages des morts dans une lueur verdâtre. Ashley, Rosalia, Daren, Tania, Blue, Ayvie, Mavrik, Lawness, Elfea et Peter. Le bain de sang a fait dix victimes. La nausée m'envahit à nouveau. Nate passe sa main sur mon visage, un geste tendre si inhabituel chez lui.

_« Nous ne sommes plus que huit… »_

_« Je pense que dans pas longtemps vous serez sept. » _

Ma voix est faible, j'ai la gorge sèche. Je fixe mon bras, malgré l'épais bandage la douleur reste présente.

_« Il y avait une lotion antiseptique et des bandages dans les sacs. »_

_« Merci… »_

_« Tu as soif ? »_

_« Tu as de l'eau ? »_

J'ai de l'espoir, on nous a mis de l'eau dans les sacs et comme des idiots nous ne l'avions pas trouvé ! Nous allons y arriver, nous pouvons gagner, la soif ne nous tuera pas ! Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_« Non ma chérie… nous avons quelques prunes, leur jus vont réussir à un peu nous déshydrater. »_

_« Oh… mais je ne crois pas que mon estomac supportera un aliment… »_

_« Essaie, s'il te plaît. »_

Il prend son canif et coupe le fruit en deux. Il humecte mes lèvres avec la pulpe et pose le morceau dans ma bouche. Je le mâche longuement avant de l'avaler. Le précieux jus se répand dans ma bouche et rejoint mon estomac qui se contracte aussitôt dans un bruit horrible. Je frissonne, la nuit est bien sombre loin des lumières de la ville.

_« Tu as froid ? »_

_« Un peu. »_

_« La nuit il fait froid dans le désert. Il y avait un duvet dans le sac, tu le veux ? Il sera peut-être plus confortable que cette petite toile. »_

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, il m'aide à me glisser dans la douceur du duvet. J'ai la désagréable impression que mon bras va se décrocher. Nate monte la garde. Je ne dormirai pas sur mes deux oreilles. Malgré sa démonstration de tendresse je ne peux m'empêcher de douter.

* * *

**_J'attends vos impressions sur cette première journée, sur le sport de Nate... pas de jet de pierres s'il vous plait... ça fait mal les pierres... Jetez des concombres à la place, au moins c'est utile!_**

**_*BONUS*_**

**_KatnissLJay s'affaire en cuisine, lorsqu'on sonne à la porte..._**

**_ - Oh, on a de la visite ? Marvel tu voudrais bien ouvrir ?_**  
**_ - Pourquoi moi ?_**  
**_ - Je ne sais pas... t'es à côté de la porte alors je me suis dis que ça serait un bon plan !_**  
**_ - Non, déjà que je dois supporter l'odeur des cookies infâmes de Cato, je ne vais pas en plus faire le portier !... Tu dis plus rien ?_**  
**_ - Ah non excuse moi, j'ai été éblouie par autant de logique !... Hey la renarde ! Tu vas ouvrir s'il te plaît ?_**  
**_ - Ouais et trouve-toi un prénom en route !_**  
**_ - Marvel, si c'est pour faire des remarques débiles tu peux dégager ! Pourquoi tu me fais "non" de la tête ? T'es pas muette !_**  
**_ - Elle sait pas parler! Ahahahaha !_**  
**_ - Marvel, dégage ! Bon vu que tu n'es pas décidée à parler ni à ouvrir... Buttercup tu peux... bah non je suis conne tu peux pas... Ça sonne encore en plus ! KATNISS !_**  
**_ - Quoi ?_**  
**_ - Tu peux ouvrir ?_**  
**_ - Non, je suis dans les abysses obscures des tréfonds de ma triste vie..._**  
**_ - Cool ! Tu peux aller ouvrir ? Parce que là j'ai un peu ma main dans une dinde..._**  
**_ - Aussi, quelle idée d'aller mettre sa main là-dedans._**  
**_ - L'idée de faire à manger. Va ouvrir !_**  
**_ - Non, je préfère mourir._**  
**_ - Et bah on est pas dans la merde... On est vingt à vivre ici et y'en a pas un qui va ouvrir ? Estelle, lâche tes guimauves et vas-y !_**  
**_ - JAMAIS !_**  
**_ - Lâche pas tes guimauves et vas-y alors..._**  
**_ - Pourquoi c'est pas Hime-Amande qui y va?_**  
**_ - Parce qu'elle réceptionne la livraison de sang pour nos fic !_**  
**_ - Rectification : Elle chantonne en se douchant avec le sang._**  
**_ - Ah bah WoR, tu tombes bien ! Tu peux aller..._**  
**_ - Nan, je tape ma fic !_**  
**_ - Ça sonne encore, on va pas laisser notre visiteur sur le pas de la porte !_**  
**_ - Si ça se trouve c'est Haymitch qui a perdu les clefs._**  
**_ - Si on veut en être sûres il faut ouvrir ! Bon, je sors mes mains de là et j'y vais moi même!_**  
**_ *Tous en choeur* - Super idée !_**  
**_ - Gnnnnnh..._**

**_ KatnissLJay va ouvrir et tombe sur..._**

**_ -ANONYMEEEEEEEEEEETTE ! _**

**_ KatnissLJay cours partout comme une gamine de cinq ans._**

**_ -Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu manges avec nous ? Enfin... si j'arrive au bout de ma dinde... au pire on a les cookies de Cato._**


	9. Fuir

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices._**

**_Encore une fois un grand merci à WoR pour la correction, à mes revieweuses et puis à vous lecteurs anonymes._**

**_Nous nous approchons de la fin, avec mon rythme de publication quotidien, cette fic prendra fin dimanche._**

**_Tout de suite la réponse aux reviews!_**

**_Lexi : Milles excuses de ne pas t'avoir transformée en relou qui ne veut pas ouvrir la porte, je me rattraperais :) Et puis pour l'explication de texte on a vu en MP :)_**

**_WoR : Si tu me cherche je suis à coté de la citerne de vomi..._**

**_Estelle : Merci pour le compliment sur l'anaphore!_**

**_Hime-Amande: Ton compliment me vas droit au coeur, je suis moi-même enchantée d'avoir rencontré une sadique comme toi._**

**_Anonymette : Encore et toujours merci! Puis pour les cookies aux lardons ... c'est Cato quoi -_-'_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Le mémorable projette ma rencontre avec Nate dans une lumière diffuse. À l'abri dans mon duvet, je me raccroche à ses brides heureuses du passé. Ce jour là il neigeait, nous étions à un grand repas organisé par mon grand-père pour célébrer le courage de nos forces armées. J'avais une robe blanche qui scintillait comme la neige au soleil. J'étais mademoiselle White Rose, mon grand-père voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance dans ses choix, il décidait de ma vie, de mon avenir. J'obéissais.

Je sens quelques choses dans mes cheveux et par réflexe je me redresse immédiatement, armée de mon couteau. La douleur se réveille.

_« Esther, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. »_

_« Désolée, dans des lieux où sept personnes veulent ma mort j'ai tendance à devenir un peu angoissée… »_

_« Des sarcasmes encore et toujours. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu, comment va ton bras ? »_

_« J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il va se décrocher mais sinon ça va. »_

_« Je vais te le mettre en écharpe. »_

Il immobilise mon bras contre mon ventre, ça me soulage mais je sais qu'avec un membre neutralisé les chances de survie diminuent. Nate s'enfonce dans le duvet. Je l'entends ronfler; il a confiance en moi.

Je lève la tête et me plonge dans les étoiles. Je n'ai découvert ça qu'il y a quatre jours à mon arrivée au district 12, avant les lumières de la ville m'empêcher de les voir. Je me dis que parmi elles se cachent peut-être des personnes disparues. Où allons-nous après la mort ? Existe-t-il d'autres étapes après ? Et si notre passage sur Terre n'était que les prémices d'une autre forme de vie ? On nous parle d'un peuple croyant au paradis, un lieu enchanteur où l'on vit heureux pour l'éternité. Ce même peuple croyait en l'existence d'un endroit nommé « Enfer », toutes les tortures y sont infligées dans le but de punir des erreurs, des fautes, des « pêchés ». Est-ce que tuer des gens dans le but d'obéir à un arrêté stupide est un pêché ? Je l'ignore. Mon regard se perd dans les astres.

La nuit est calme et je suis prise d'un doute affreux : vais-je mourir de déshydratation ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas bu depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Au centre d'entraînement, on nous a bien spécifié l'importance de ne pas dénigrer le manque d'eau car il s'agissait d'une des principales causes de décès. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et j'actionne le bouton permettant l'enregistrement sur mon bracelet. J'inspire profondément, j'expire. Faire ses adieux à sa famille est déchirant.

_« Papa, Maman, je vous aimes. Je vous ai aimés chaque jour de mon existence, toujours un peu plus qu'hier mais moins que demain. Maman, tu m'as donnée la vie, tu as fait de moi ce que je suis, mais aujourd'hui je dois dire adieu à tout ça. Papa, maman, je suis terrifiée. Je ne gagnerai pas les jeux. Je ne comprends pas qu'un simple nom me rend coupable aux yeux de tous, mais je ne le renie pas. Je reste Esther Snow. J'ai peur, c'est normal. Alors pour oublier cette situation qui dépasse l'entendement, je me plonge dans mes souvenirs heureux. Je me souviens des promenades sur les poneys, des fou rires quand papa s'obstinait à bricoler alors qu'il ne sait même pas de quel coté se tient un marteau. Je me souviens de l'odeur de la cuisine, de toi maman qui venait chasser les monstres de ma chambre. Maintenant, les monstres ne sont plus le fruit de mon imagination de petite fille, ils sont là et ils peuvent me tuer, mais vous n'êtes plus là pour me protéger. Papa, maman, je ne veux pas que vous viviez ma mort en direct, ne vous laissez pas prendre par le système. Ne soyez pas en colère, ne mettez pas vos vies en danger. Faîtes un autre enfant, votre peine s'en ira bien vite. Je ne prendrai que peu de place dans vos cœurs, je laisserai le reste pour un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui vous comblera de bonheur. Il est temps pour moi d'aller affronter les autres, mes pensées ne vous quittent pas. Je vous aime… ne m'oubliez pas. »_

Je me suis retenue de pleurer pendant mon message, je ne veux pas les culpabiliser, ils m'ont offert trop de joie et d'amour pour ça. Je me replonge dans mon observation de la voute céleste, je m'y noie jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Une nouvelle journée de combat commence.

Nate baille bruyamment, s'étire. A-t-il oublié où nous sommes ? Inutile de m'énerver, je vais devoir rassembler mon énergie pour trouver une source d'eau. Malgré l'abondance de provisions nous préférons économiser, rationner, nous ne pourrons peut-être pas chasser ou retourner à la corne. Nous nous contentons de deux prunes. Nous ne mangeons pas salé, sec ou sucré, la sensation de soif est suffisamment présente sans que nous ayons besoin de la provoquer.

Notre pénible route reprends, je ne parle pas, je n'en ai plus la force, je me concentre sur mes pas.

_« Ah non ! S'il y a des serpents on ne va pas s'en sortir ! »_

Je relève la tête, j'observe les animaux, ils rampent dans le sable puis s'y enfoncent, ils n'ont pas l'air de mutations génétiques, mon cœur bat plus fort, nous allons vivre !

_« Nate ! C'est fantastique ! »_

_« Je vois pas ce que ces saletés venimeuses ont de super… »_

_« Si tu avais écouté en cours de biologie tu constaterai qu'ils ne sont pas venimeux, c'est des boas des sables ! »_

_« Si tu le dis… on devrait avancer. »_

_« Il y a de l'eau pas loin… »_

_« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »_

_« Alors on ne t'apprend pas ça dans ton super club pour survivants pourries gâtés ? »_

_« Si je te le demande… bon, le génie en biologie animale tu m'expliques ? »_

_« Les serpents ont besoin d'une certaine humidité pour muer. Dans les déserts la pluie ne tombe que rarement donc ils vont la chercher dans des points d'eau ! »_

Je suis tellement contente à l'idée de pouvoir enfin avoir de l'eau que j'en oublie mon bras. Nous marchons le reste de la matinée, le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant, nous sommes tendus.

Lorsque le soleil arrive à son zénith je suis frappé par la réalité de cette arène.

« Ça… c'est pas naturel ! »

« Non Nate… ce n'est pas naturel du tout. »

« Le sable s'arrête net, au moins nous avons de l'eau. Allons-y. »

Nous sommes arrivés à un lac. En regardant aux alentours, nous voyons une prairie envahie par les hautes herbes dans la zone est, sud-est. Le désert s'étends à l'ouest, sud-ouest et une forêt menaçante occupe le nord. Rien n'est naturel. Le sable ne peut pas s'interrompre comme ça, des frontière naturelles ne peuvent être aussi rectilignes. Nous jouons dans un décor créé de toutes pièces. À la lisière de la forêt, une biche se désaltère. Je l'observe, l'eau est-elle toxique ? Elle part se réfugier dans l'obscurité des arbres, nous pouvons boire. Je remplis les gourdes, je me désaltère, quel bonheur ! Je vois de la boue sur les bords du lac de la partie prairie. Je repense à Katniss et son sac orange, j'enlève ma veste doré et mon t-shirt en prenant milles précautions vis-à-vis de mon bras. Nate me dévore du regard, je recouvre mes vêtements avec la matière marron, les couleurs criardes s'atténues. En attendant qu'ils sèchent je lave mon buste. Nate suis des yeux une goutte glissant le long de ma clavicule avant de se perdre entre mes seins. Il lui en faut peu.

_« Nate, tu devrais faire pareil avec tes vêtements. »_

Il acquiesce, nous devons agir intelligemment, ne pas se tromper de route. Au delà des frontières de la prairie je distingue des arbres bien alignés. Un verger !

Nate m'invite à m'assoir à coté de lui :

_« En attendant que nos vêtements sèches nous devrions manger et élaborer un plan. »_

_« D'accord. Je pense que nous devrions aller en direction du verger. »_

Il me tend un morceau de bœuf séché. Je mords dedans à pleine dents, mon appétit est revenu. Nate avale son morceau en moins de deux et reprend :

_« Pourquoi le verger ? Les fruits sont sans doute mortels. »_

_« Oui mais il nous offre un compromis entre cachettes et terrain à découvert. La forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance. En plus dans mon état je ne peux pas monter aux arbres.»_

_« Mmmh, très bien, si tu le dis… »_

_« Ce n'est pas si je le dis, je veux ton avis ! »_

_« Je pense que la forêt offre plus de cachettes, mais il est vrai qu'on pourra plus facilement être pris par surprise et dans ton état on ne pourra pas profiter de la hauteur des arbres. » _

Je me lève pour signifier la fin de la conversation. Je m'habille, la boue séchée sur les vêtements est vraiment très désagréable mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je mets ma veste dans un sac, et repositionne mon bras en écharpe.

La végétation a envahi ce bout de terre, les herbes atteignent ma poitrine, mais la progression reste plus facile que dans le sable.

_« Nate, il n'y a pas eu de coup de canon depuis hier. »_

_« Vu la taille de l'arène, nous devons être séparés. »_

_« Les juges vont vouloir nous réunir. »_

_« Aux vues du nombre de morts d'hier, je pense que le banquet ne va pas tarder, nous n'allons pas amuser Panem très longtemps… »_

_« Nate… tu as entendu ? »_

Mon oreille a capté un bruit semblable à un « clic » suivit d'un long bruit plus…

_« Esther, attention ! »_

Une scie circulaire sortie du sol me fonce dessus. Je fais un saut pour l'éviter. Nous devons fuir !

_« Nate, on doit courir ! »_

_« Retourner au lac ? »_

_« Non les autres vont y venir pour boire ! Cours vers le verger ! »_

À chacun de nos pas, des scies se déclenchent. Je cours, encore, comme lors du bain de sang. Je saute, je fais confiance à mon ouïe, j'esquive, je ne dois pas tomber, mon agilité de gymnaste m'est bien utile. Nate est derrière, il a du mal, les sacs sont trop lourds.

_« Jette les sacs ! »_

_« Non ! Ils sont notre chance de survivre ! »_

Il trébuche, le fracas de sa chute se mêle au bruit de la scie, je cours comme jamais, je la vois en train de tournoyer, Nate est prisonnier des sacs. Ma respiration s'accélère, il tend sa main, je l'attrape, j'arrive à le dégager de la trajectoire de la lame.

_« Relève-toi ! Cours ! »_

Nous sommes essoufflés, plus que deux cents mètres avant le verger, plus vite !

_« Nate on va s'en sortir ! »_

_« Je ne crois pas, regarde en face ! »_

La frontière de la prairie est un champ de scies circulaires.

_« J'espère que tu es bon en saut en longueur. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, saute ! » _

Je prends mon élan, mon appui. Je me donne toute l'impulsion dont je suis capable, je ferme les yeux, je sens mes pieds toucher le sol. Il est meuble, la terre du verger ! Je me retourne pour voir Nate réaliser un saut prodigieux, l'espoir donne des ailes.

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse, je lui caresse le dos. Nos visages sont rougis par l'effort, je le sens sourire. Son comportement est déroutant. L'arène change les gens, à moins qu'elle ne révèle leur personnalité, tout dépend de notre point de vue.

_« Chérie… je crois que ce n'étais pas la bonne route. »_

_« Existe-t-il une bonne route ? »_

_« La route de la victoire. »_

_« Il n'y en aura qu'un… et ça ne sera pas moi. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te bats si c'est pour perdre ? »_

_« Parce que je m'appelle Esther Snow et que le nouveau Capitole ne me laissera pas vivre. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »_

_« Ça me paraît évident. »_

Nate se renfrogne.

_« Tu as raison, tu ne gagneras pas, je vais gagner, j'ai eu un douze après tout ! »_

_« Le douze ne signifie rien. Nous avons tous eu douze ! »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« J'ai l'air ? Nous avons tous eu douze, pour que chacun soit terrorisé à l'idée d'être la cible principale. À moins que ça ne soit pour nous emplir d'un espoir si grand de gagner que nous nous transformons en tueurs sanguinaires pour divertir Panem. »_

_« Je vais gagner. Si toi tu ne veux pas de la victoire, alors je la prendrai. »_

_« Tu vas me tuer ? »_

_« Tu connais la règle, mais à choisir je préfèrerai éviter. »_

En réalité j'aimerais gagner. J'aimerais rentrer victorieuse au Capitole, revoir mes parents, voilà pourquoi je me bats. Mon grand-père a toujours dit que l'espoir était plus fort que la peur.

J'inspecte les fruits. Ils sont parfaits, trop parfaits même. Je me risque à en cueillir un pour l'examiner de plus près. La peau est si lisse, si brillante que je peux apercevoir mon reflet. Une fléchette se plante à coté de ma tête, à son point d'impact l'écorce se dissous. Les bulles dégagent des fumeroles nauséabondes. Mes yeux s'arrondissent, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Une deuxième fléchette, puis une troisième. Nate rassemble à la hâte nos affaires. Nous entendons des cris, des conversations, les geais bavards m'empêchent de me concentrer. Nous courons vers le nord, hors de question de retomber sur les scies de la prairie ! Je suis lasse de fuir, de courir, mais il le faut. Je ne fuis pas que les fléchettes et leur poison, je m'éloigne aussi de ses maudits volatiles qui sont en train de révéler mes rencontres avec Peeta. Nous passons entre les arbres, les mottes de terres instables compliquent notre course. Je puise dans mes dernières ressources, je cours. Cette arène est remplie de pièges. Les geais hurlent des bribes de conversations que je voudrais garder secrètes, pourvu que Nate soit trop occupé à éviter les fléchettes pour les entendre. Un message que je n'aurai pas du entendre percute mes tympans, c'est la voix du père de Nate :

_« Fils, remporte ces Jeux, reviens victorieux. Fils, je te promets qu'après ça nous te trouverons un meilleur parti qu'elle. Tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix parmi toutes les jeunes filles de Panem, tu pourras oublier cette fille et l'accord. »_

L'accord. Le grand œuvre c'était ça. Si mon instinct de survie ne me poussait pas à sortir de ce maudit verger, je me serais effondrée sur place. Je me doutais qu'on avait mit Nate sur ma route pour me pousser à le choisir, je ne savais pas qu'il existait un accord. J'ai le sentiment de n'être qu'une marchandise, je ne suis pas incapable d'aimer, non, mon inconscient cherchait juste à me protéger.

Nate me sort de mes réflexions.

_« Regarde ! Des grottes ! » _

Nate a raison, nous entrons dans une nouvelle zone. L'idée d'entrer dans ce milieu clos ne m'emballe pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous bifurquons derrière un rocher, les fléchettes s'arrêtent.

Le sol est recouvert d'une poudre noire; du charbon. Immédiatement, je pense à Katniss et Peeta. Comment peut-on vivre avec cette chose qui empoisonne les poumons ? Il fait sombre, mes yeux mettent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Nous avons deux lampes frontales parmi notre équipement. Nous nous aventurons dans les profondeurs des galeries. Je tremble à l'idée de tomber sur Thorn. Les ombres dessinent des silhouettes inquiétantes sur les parois. Des vieilles poutres de bois maintiennent la structure, je n'ai pas confiance. Je voudrais parler à Nate de l'accord, mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir, il me reste si peu de temps, je préfère avoir un soutien dans l'arène, pour l'instant. J'ai la nausée à nouveau, sans doute les nerfs. Je pensais que la liberté d'aimer m'était laissée, mais au final on a aussi pris cette décision à ma place. Je soupire en regardant Nate, sa sueur mélangée aux particules noires change son visage. Le Nate riche et bourgeois du Capitole n'est plus là. Il est un garçon comme un autre.

_« Esther, il y a un problème ? »_

_« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu secouée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. »_

Je souris tristement, nous en parlerons à la fin, quand l'un de nous devra partir pour toujours avec des réponses, la conscience tranquille.

_« Maman, Maman ! Viens me chercher maman ! »_

Une voix féminine hurle et pleure. Je regarde Nate. Nous allons devoir l'éliminer. Nous découvrons Jenny à genoux, en larmes. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, elle est recouverte de charbon, elle crache une substance noire. Je m'approche doucement, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

_« Jenny, tu es seule ? »_

_« Ou-oui, j'ai réussi à fuir m-mais je n'ai rien… j'ai si soif. »_

_« Tu as bu au lac ? »_

_« Oui mais j-je n'ai pas d-de gourde. Vous allez m-me tuer ? »_

_« Je suis désolée Jenny, tu connais la règle… »_

_« S'il vous pl-plaît, faîtes v-vite, ne me faites p-pas souffrir. »_

Je regarde Nate, il est derrière Jenny, du regard il m'indique sa nuque. J'hoche la tête. J'interpelle Jenny, elle relève la tête offrant un angle parfait à Nate pour frapper. Il la décapite d'un coup sec. Sa tête est éjectée, le sang jaillis de son cou, son corps s'effondre, le rouge et le noir s'assemble en une matière étrange. Le canon retentit. Mon estomac se vide au même instant, déversant son contenue dans ma bouche qui le relâche au sol.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos avis :)_**


	10. Obscure clartée

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_Merci a WoR pour la correction, comme toujours un travail merveilleux ! _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me remontent le moral, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Mes collocs de la Maison qui rend fou je suis ravie de vous avoir à mes cotés ! (Et je vais solliciter votre avis sur une question dans le prochain chapitre de La maison qui rend fou….)_**

**_Une petite note concernant le chapitre précédant. Vous l'ignorez sans doutes mais je suis aussi une passionnée d'Histoire et plus particulièrement des modes d'executions et de tortures. Donc la décapitation de Jenny est ce que l'on appelle "une décapitation à la française", pratiquée jusqu'à la fin de la renaissance en France sur les nobles, le condamné s'accroupissé, le buste droit et le bourreau décapitait avec une rotation horizontale du glaive de décapitation qui pesait une quarantaine de kilos. La "victime" la plus célébre de ce type d'execution reste Anne Boleyne. Ce mode de décapitation a laissez place à la "décapitation à l'anglaise", pratiquée à la hache sur un billot à la fin de la Renaissance puis sera remplacé par la guillotine à la Révolution... C'était la minute d'Histoire, je vous remercie.  
_**

**_Alors un petit point sur mon actualité fanfictionnaire (oui j'invente des mots !)_**

**_Neige Ensanglantée : Rendez-vous dimanche pour le grand final ! Et lundi pour les remerciements._**

**_Entre une Utopie et une Réalité : Reprise mercredi 8 Août_**

**_La maison qui rend fou : La fanfic où vous reviewez mes reviews… je trouve ça prodigieux !_**

**_La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs : En co-écriture avec WoR, participez à la remise des prix la plus délirante de l'année !_**

**_Les Chroniques venues de l'au-delà : Encore une co-écriture avec WoR. Ils pensaient trouver le repos éternel après la boucherie des Hunger Games et de la Révolte... Ils avaient tort._**

**_Delirium : A paraitre courant Août._**

**_Allez la réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Hime-Amande : Je t'aime ! Vraiment ça fait du bien de lire ça ! je suis navrée que d'un point de vue scénaristique (oui Estelle moi aussi je peux me la péter :p) cette fanfiction soit courte... mais je pense que tu trouvera ton bonheur dans "Delirium".  
_**

**_Anonymette : Mais non tu ne te répète pas ! Juste pour toi j'ai fais un petit point sur mon actu pour que tu ne sois pas trop perdue._**

**_Estellech : On sent que les animaux c'est mon travail… et oui j'ai adoré le rembarrer !_**

**_WoR : Je t'ai faite pleurer j'espère ? Mouahahaha._**

**_Lexi : Moi aussi je deteste Nate, mais toi je t'aime. Et si Nate ne meurt pas ? Tu auras lu pour rien ? mdr/ Sinon concernant ta vie … je constate que effectivement c'est un enorme WTF_**

**_Cha9512 : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Hip hip hip HOURA ! Esther est un personnage auquel je suis énormément attachée… Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise_**

**_Un petit message, si un dessinateur se cache parmi les lecteurs… un Fan'Art d'Esther serait très apprécié :) Bon… Place au chapitre !_**

* * *

Je ne supporte plus l'odeur du sang. Elle me donne des hauts le cœur, je ne peux pas lutter contre, alors je me vide à nouveau. Nate est tremblant, il ne réalise pas le geste qu'il a accompli. La tête de Jenny a une expression de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, elle n'a pas vu la mort arriver. Je l'envie, elle ne souffre plus à présent. Nate reprend enfin ses esprits :

_« Il faut sortir le corps d'ici. »_

_« Nous sommes trop loin de l'entrée pour rebrousser le chemin, il faut avancer. »_

Nate acquiesce puis tranche le bras de sa victime avec sa lourde épée, je crois qu'on appelle ça un glaive de décapitation, quelle ironie. Je le regarde faire, médusée. Il se justifie :

_« Le corps entier est trop encombrant, j'ai un sac de libre, nous mettrons les morceaux dedans. Heureusement que cette pauvre Jenny avait la carrure d'une brindille. »_

Il a raison, porter le corps entier pourrait nous handicaper lors d'un combat ou si nous devons fuir. Je soupir, Jenny, petite fille sage et parfaite, première de la classe, si frêle et fragile. J'observe Nate durant toute l'opération, si un morceau ne rentre pas il le coupe à nouveau. A la fin de cette macabre besogne il me regarde avec une expression navrée :

_« Je n'ai pas de place pour la tête, tu vas devoir la prendre. »_

_« Mais nous n'avons plus de sac. »_

_« Je sais mais nous devons la ramener, nous ne pouvons pas laisser un morceau sur place, par respect pour elle. »_

_« Le respect trouve de drôles de règles au sein de cette arène. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… »_

Jenny a des cheveux longs, je peux l'attacher à ma ceinture grâce à ça. Mon bras douloureux ne souffrira pas d'avantage et ma main valide restera disponible pour les combats. Nate me sourit, est-il fière de mon courage ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que les gens voient à la télévision, leur vision de moi, la petite poupée de porcelaine qui a la tête de son amie d'enfance attachée par les cheveux à sa ceinture.

Nous reprenons notre route dans l'obscurité, nos lampes de mineurs toujours vissées sur nos têtes. Nous demeurons silencieux, nous craignons qu'un autre tribut ne puisse nous repérer. Nous arrivons dans une partie où la hauteur de plafond ne nous oblige pas à marcher courbés. Nate s'arrête, il se retourne vers moi avec une lenteur qui trahit l'appréhension de déclencher un piège :

_« Ce sont des mutations génétiques ? »_ murmure-t-il.

J'observe l'animal, une chauve-souris d'au moins un mètre cinquante de haut. Elle dort, ses pattes sont velues et des griffes brillantes ornent ses ailes.

_« Ce n'est pas un véritable animal. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que ça ne soit pas une mutation des Desmodontinae. »_

_« Desmodontinae ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

_« La sous-famille des chauves-souris dîtes hématophages. On les appelle plus communément les « chauves-souris vampires ». Mais elle est seule, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »_

Nate lève la tête, révélant à la lumière de sa petite lampe une centaine de ces créatures qui dorment au plafond de la salle.

_« Esther, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème. »_

_« Il ne faut pas les réveiller, sortons d'ici. »_

Nous marchons comme si nous étions dans un champ de mines. La panique me gagne. Le canif de Nate vient de se détacher de son sac, il percute une pierre au sol, le bruit se répercute sur chaque parois de cet espace clos. Les monstres se réveillent, étirent leurs ailes d'une envergure impressionnante, je découvre leur crocs acérés. Comment peut-on créer de telles choses.

_« Fuir ou combattre ! »_ me crie Nate.

_« Combattre ! »_

Je plante déjà la lame de mon poignard dans le cœur de la première mutation. Je me retourne, j'égorge la seconde créature, l'arme de Nate fait des ravages. Le même mélange que celui apparu au sol lors de la décapitation de Jenny rend la zone de combat glissante. Une des créatures me soulève du sol, je me débats, elle comprime mes côtes, Nate lui tord le cou, la mutation tombe lourdement au sol.

_« Esther, il faut changer de stratégie ! »_

_« On ne peux pas fuir, ils vont nous poursuivre ! »_

_« On peut utiliser la flash bomb. »_

_« Tu ne voulais pas la conserver pour le banquet ? »_

_« Si on ne l'utilise pas maintenant on n'y assistera pas au fameux banquet ! »_

_« D'accord, go ! »_

_«Cours vers la sortie et surtout protège tes yeux. »_

Je m'exécute, je vois la sortie, je suis sauvée. J'accélère, dans la panique je me cogne dans des parois. Je donne des coups de poignard à gauche et à droite pour me frayer un chemin, Nate me suit. Arrivés à la sortie il hurle :

_« FlashBomb ! »_

La lumière est si éblouissante que même au travers de mes paupières closes je perçois la luminosité. Dans ma course la tête de Jenny entre en contact avec ma cuisse de façon régulière, elle me rappelle sa présence. J'ouvre les yeux, la flashbomb n'a qu'un effet temporaire, il faut trouver la sortie !

_« Esther, comment connais-tu la direction ? »_

_« L'instinct, il y a de toutes façon une sortie quelques part, il fait de plus en plus frais. »_

_« Et donc s'il fait frais… »_

_« S'il fait frais, c'est que de l'air froid entre et pour que de l'air entre il faut une ouverture ! »_

Je continue de courir, je ne serai rassurée qu'une fois dehors et débarrassée de la tête de mon amie.

Plus nous avançons plus le froid nous pique le visage, l'air que j'expire devient une vapeur blanche, la sortie est proche, je le sais. La lumière du jour, enfin ! J'accélère, je suis trop pressée d'en finir avec ses galeries sombres.

_« De la neige ! Nate, regarde ! »_

_« Il faut mettre nos vestes. Nous allons être facilement repérés dans ce paysage blanc. Fichus vêtements colorés ! »_

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je saute dans la poudreuse comme une enfant, j'éclate de rire. Cette arène n'est peut-être pas qu'un enfer. Le regard horrifié de Nate sur mon bras fait retomber mon euphorie, lorsque je pose les yeux sur ma blessure je prends conscience de ma douleur. Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne suis pas faible.

_« Je vais te refaire ton bandage. »_

_« Il faut d'abord déposer le corps de Jenny plus loin. »_

_« Elle est morte, il ne pourra plus rien lui arriver. »_

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je fais quelques pas, pas de pièges, juste de la neige, pure, blanche, sans tache. Je dépose la tête de Jenny dans la poudreuse. Nate dépose les restes du corps à coté. Adieu Jenny.

Nos jambes s'enfoncent jusqu'aux genoux dans la blancheur du sol. Nous nous éloignons, l'hovercraft se matérialise dans le ciel. Les nombreuses pinces récupèrent les membres, je suis leur élévation. Vais-je finir comme ça moi aussi ?

_« Ne regarde pas. »_

_« Nate, c'est mon bras, j'ai le droit de connaitre son état. »_

_« Tu l'auras voulu… »_

Il retire les bandages avec une douceur extrême que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je souffre, la plaie est noire, les lambeaux de chairs suintes, je ne comprends pas comment ils tiennent en place.

_« Tu nécroses. Il nous faudrait un médicament du Capitole et un kit de suture… À moins que je ne te sectionne le bras.»_

_« Très drôle, Nate. Il te reste de la lotion antiseptique ? »_

_« Oui, je peux essayer de nettoyer. »_

Il me dévoile notre trousse de premier secours, une chance que nous l'ayons. Avec une pince métallique, il saisit un morceau de gaze imbibé de désinfectant. Il nettoie mon bras en profondeur, je frissonne. Le contact de la solution alcoolisée avec mon bras meurtris réveille la douleur.

_« Esther, ne bouge pas s'il te plaît. Mange ça, tu as besoin de forces. »_

Il me tend un morceau de pain et du bœuf séché, j'ai si faim. Mais un doute vient tordre mon estomac.

_« Nate, pourquoi es-tu si… attentionné ? »_

_Il me regarde, sourit, et replonge au cœur de mes nécroses._

_« Nate, j'attends une réponse, je… enfin…les geais bavards… »_

_« Est-ce que tu aimes Peeta ? »_

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma nourriture.

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Tu as très bien entendu. »_

_« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Comment peux-tu avoir de telles idées ? »_

_« Un geai bavard me l'a crié. »_

_« Nate ! Ce n'était que des brides de conversations totalement sortis de leur contexte ! Enfin je ne l'aime pas, c'est un pauvre type du district 12 qui m'a fait pitié lors de son conditionnement au Capitole ! »_

_« C'est étrange, il ne me semble pas que tu te sois déjà attachée comme ça à un prisonnier. »_

_« Je ne me suis pas attachée, j'ai eu envie de connaitre le garçon sorti vivant de deux arènes. »_

_« Et Johanna ? Tu n'es pas allé la voir elle. »_

_« C'est différent, elle n'avait pas… »_

_« Une queue ? » _

_« Tu es immonde Nate ! Peeta est un garçon gentil, j'avais envie de voir ce que ça faisait de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas toujours des idées derrière la tête ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas des idées derrière la tête. »_

_« Ah oui ? Et je pourrais savoir quel est l'accord ? »_

Ma voix se brise, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Nate me regarde, interdit.

_« Esther, de quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Il y a un accord, je le sais, les geais bavards ont rapporté la voix de ton père ! Je suppose que la discussion date du jour de la moisson, avant le tirage au sort. Et je crois même pouvoir dire qu'il savait qu'on allait être tiré au sort ! »_

_« C'est compliqué Esther. Tu ne comprendras pas. »_

_« Ah ! Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ? »_

_« Non, tu es trop en colère pour écouter. »_

_« Je veux savoir, ton père savait-il que nous allions être moissonné ? »_

_« Tu délires. »_

_« Non ! Je ne délire pas, je réfléchis, je constate. »_

_« Et moi je constate que le froid t'a monté à la tête, j'en ai fini avec ton bras. Mets ta veste. »_

_« Nate, réponds-moi ! »_

Il me tend ma veste, jette les sacs sur son dos, ramasse son arme et s'éloigne. Je le suis, j'aimerais l'abandonner, le laisser ici mourir de froid, mais je veux des réponses. Après plusieurs minutes de marche il se décide à parler :

_« Nous sommes trop visibles ici. »_

_« Il faut aller au sud. »_

_« Pourquoi pas à l'ouest ? »_

_« Nous ne savons pas si la neige s'étend sur tout le nord de l'arène. En allant vers le sud nous sommes sûrs de retrouver un climat normal et sans doute la forêt que nous avons vu quand nous étions au lac. »_

_« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller dans la forêt. »_

_« Je ne voulais pas venir dans cette arène… On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. »_

Nous changeons de direction, je sens de moins en moins mes pieds et mes doigts, l'hypothermie me menace. J'accélère le pas, je dois activer ma circulation, je m'étonne de l'absence de pièges. Je reste à l'affut, je ne fais pas confiance aux juges. Je tente à nouveau de dialoguer avec Nate :

_« Tu as froid ? »_

_« C'est supportable. »_

_« Tu as faim ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu m'aimes ? »_

Il s'arrête, baisse la tête, soupir. Il secoue la tête, il me fixe, son regard est dur :

_« Il n'y a pas un accord. »_

_« Tu me mens. »_

_« Esther, il y a deux accords. »_

* * *

_**Et oui, pas de tributs morts, il faut bien que j'en garde pour la suite!**  
_


	11. L'espoir

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices._**

**_A l'heure où je vous parle, j'écris... enfin je retravaille la fin de cette fiction. _**

**_Merci à WoR pour son formidable travail._**

**_Ma petite Lexi où es-tu? Je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles hier._**

**_Merci à mes revieweuses! Et d'ailleurs je vous réponds :_**

**_Teruyukii : Merci pour les compliments, je suis navrée que tu ne sois pas là pour la fin :(_**

**_Estelle : Oui bah hein j'ai le droit! Tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre!_**

**_Hime-Amande : ton vœu est exhaussé! _**

**_Anonymette : On le sait tous que je suis une grande sadique!_**

**_Cha9512 : Ca me déprime que la fin soit aussi proche..._**

**_WoR : Allons... tu me connais... _**

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Je reste sonnée sur place pendant un moment. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, mon cerveau est embrumé, mes pieds sont gelés comme mes doigts. Moi qui n'ai jamais réussi à aimer profondément, moi qui ai du attendre d'être aux portes de la mort pour dire à mes parents sur un enregistrement combien je les aime, moi qui lui ai donné le peu de sentiment que j'arrive à montrer… tout ça n'était que pour deux accords.

_« Esther, ça ne va pas ? »_

_« Non ça ne va pas ! Explique-moi les accords. »_

_« Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais. »_

_« Oh oui j'imagine que ça doit être très dur de me subir ! »_

_« Ne dis pas ça… Le premier accord était entre mon père et ton grand-père. »_

Je ne réponds pas, je veux seulement qu'il me sorte tout ce qu'il a à cracher, tout son venin, tout son dégoût. Je ne veux pas lui faire la conversation. Il comprend le message et poursuit :

_« Ton grand-père voulait un bon parti pour toi, un jeune homme athlétique, avec de bonnes valeurs et venant d'une famille d'excellente réputation. Mon père, qui voulait encore plus asseoir sa supériorité sur son cercle d'amis et sur la haute société du Capitole, a trouvé l'idée de nous promettre en mariage parfaite. Chacun y trouvait son compte, toi et moi nous nous entendions bien, certes avant nous n'avions eu que de brèves entrevues mais mon père et le Président Snow ont décidé que nous devions nous rencontrer au Gala des forces armées. L'instant devait être romantique pour que tu tombes sous mon charme. Je ne pouvais pas faire échouer l'accord, tout reposait sur moi et ta réaction. Heureusement pour nous, tu as visiblement apprécié ma compagnie puisque tu as acceptée de devenir ma petite amie sans conditionnement préalable, ce qui n'a pas était le cas de tes parents. »_

Il marque une pause. Alors mon grand-père était prêt à me laver le cerveau pour m'imposer une vie soi-disant parfaite ? Je retiens un sanglot, ma vie n'est qu'une illusion idéalisée par un cocon protecteur. Nate reprend :

_« Il a fallu faire subir un conditionnement à ton père et, surtout, à ta mère, pour qu'ils tolèrent l'idée. Moi, je te trouve jolie et puis je me suis fais à ton caractère, mon seul regret est que tu n'as jamais ressenti de plaisir avec moi. »_

Je relève la tête, surprise. Il s'en était rendu compte.

_« Tu m'a pris pour un barbare sans cœur aveuglé par le désir ? Je voyais bien que tous ces moments étaient pour toi un supplice, j'avais le sentiment de te violer à chaque fois tant ton corps ne répondait pas. Longtemps j'ai espéré que tu finirais par réellement me désirer sans te contenter d'une étreinte ou d'un baiser, mais finalement ton subconscient ne m'aime pas. » _

Il perd son regard dans le vague. Il a l'air si triste, si déçu.

_« Nate, je t'aime, sincèrement, réellement, je n'ai juste jamais eu d'attirance pour ces choses là. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais ça m'écœure, ça ne venait pas de toi. »_

_« Moi ce qui m'écœure c'est que je t'aime et que tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Nate… »_

_« Tu ne sais pas, mais moi je vais te dire quel est le second accord. Quand le Geai Moqueur a renversé le pouvoir mon père a prétendu souffrir d'un conditionnement du Capitole. Pour sauver sa vie il s'est engagé à servir le nouveau Capitole, à changer les Pacificateurs en M.P.P et à lutter contre l'ennemi. Pour prouver sa servitude il a donné son accord pour que le tirage soit truqué. Oui, tu avais raison, il était prévu d'avance que tu sois moissonnée. Mon nom a été tiré au sort dans le but du second accord. Mon père m'a envoyé au Jeux dans la seule intention de montrer qu'il tolérait toutes les décisions prisent par le nouveau Capitole, aussi cruelle et insensée soient-elles.»_

_« Mais… Le geai bavard parlait de… »_

_« Il a parlé de toi, oui ! Oui tu es Esther Snow, la petite-fille du président Snow, celle que tous les districts rêvent de voir souffrir mais, là où tu te trompes, c'est que le Capitole est prêt à considérer que tu as suffisamment payé ta filiation si tu remportes les Jeux. Plutarch et Paylor l'ont dit eux-mêmes à mon père. Tu vois, le second accord ne te concerne pas directement, seulement mon père a envie de me voir victorieux aux Jeux, c'est son rêve. Il a essayé de me convaincre de te tuer mais… je t'aime Esther. »_

_« Pardonne-moi Nate, j'ai douté, je n'aurais pas dû… »_

_« Fais-moi confiance. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si par malheur nous sommes les deux derniers survivants, alors nous nous battrons à la loyal, il n'y aura pas deux vainqueurs Esther, un seul restera.»_

Je me blottis contre Nate, il caresse mes cheveux.

_« Nate, j'ai si froid… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous arriverons bientôt à la forêt. »_

_« Et c'est sensé ne pas m'inquiéter ? »_, dis-je avec un petit rire.

_« Au moins nous ne risquerons plus de nous transformer en glaçons. »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas passer la nuit ici. »_

Nate approuve et accélère. Les révélations m'ont retournée le cerveau. Et si, avec mes parents, il était le seul à véritablement m'aimer ? Et si je l'avais mal considéré, si j'avais été trop méfiante ? Le mémorable diffuse mon premier baiser avec Nate et me conforte dans mon choix.

Lutter contre la morsure du froid devient de plus en plus difficile, je ne veux pas mourir sans combattre. Des nuages viennent obscurcir le ciel, les juges sont décidément bien cruels avec nous. Il neige et nous allons mourir d'hypothermie.

_« Nate, il faut courir ! »_

_« Je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis épuisé. »_

_« Allez Nate ! Courage, c'est bien toi qui a suivi ces entraînements débiles ? »_

_« Merci de les qualifier de débiles… Nous ne nous entraînions pas dans des conditions aussi difficiles. »_

Je prends sa main, je le tire, l'effort est intense. Se frayer un chemin à travers l'épaisseur de poudreuse devient de plus en plus dur, d'autant plus qu'en dessous, une fine couche de verglas s'est formée. Nous tombons, nos vêtements sont trempés et gelés.

_« Nate, je vois la forêt ! Regarde ! »_

_« On va avoir un peu de répit… » _

_« Si elle n'est pas truffée de piège. » _

_« Nous les affronterons. Nous sommes deux et nous nous faisons enfin confiance. Je ne crains plus rien. »_

_« Moi non plus, Nate. Nous allons arriver au bout et après… »_

Je m'interromps, je ne veux pas y penser. Je cours, je me surpasse. Je peux gagner les Jeux, je peux rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis pas condamnée ! Je bondis, les arbres se rapprochent. Je cours encore, je ne fais que ça depuis mon entrée dans l'arène mais il y a une grande différence : l'espoir, la conviction de ne plus être condamnée. Je saute sur la terre, là encore la frontière est nette.

_« On l'a fait Nate ! On l'a fait ! On est sauvés du froid ! »_

Je saute dans ses bras et regarde la neige tomber dans la partie froide alors qu'un soleil radieux brille sur la forêt. Cet illogisme météorologique me rappelle à quel point les juges ont le contrôle sur nous.

Nous avançons prudemment dans ce nouvel environnement. Nous observons chaque partie du paysage, nous traquons le moindre bruit. Nous sommes des proies. Le décor me rappelle la forêt des soixante-quatorzièmes Jeux, des arbres immenses qui semblent flirter avec le ciel. Il n'y a pas de piège et le soleil commence à décliner.

_« Nate, installons-nous ici. On pourra mettre nos vêtements à sécher. »_

_« Tu es sûre de toi ? »_

_« Écoute, j'ai inspecté les lieux et il n'y a pas de pièges, la confiance… »_

Je délasse mes bottes, mes pieds sont bleutés, je vais devoir les réchauffer en priorité. Je défais ma ceinture de couteaux, descend lentement mon pantalon, Nate me regarde, je le sais. Je continue comme si j'étais seule, j'ignore Panem, j'ai trop froid pour être pudique. Je quitte ma veste, grimace quand je bouge légèrement mon bras. Enlever mon t-shirt est un supplice, la douleur s'est largement étendue au-delà de la plaie. J'ai un moment d'hésitation quand je dois retirer mes sous-vêtement mais ils sont trempés d'eau glacée, je n'ai pas le choix. Je passe ma ceinture de couteaux en bandoulière, ne jamais être désarmé dans l'arène. Je me retourne, j'espère que Nate a sorti notre duvet des sacs, il n'y a que lui pour s'y retrouver là dedans. Je me retourne, le duvet est là et Nate est nu. Je vois son désir, je dois lui offrir ça une dernière fois. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir douté de lui. Il m'aimait et moi ? J'ai été une égoïste, trop centrée sur moi-même pour voir ses sentiments. Je m'approche doucement, presque furtivement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il fuit. Il reste immobile à la lumière du soleil couchant. Sa peau est légèrement dorée, la scène me parait presque irréelle. Nous sommes seuls dans ce monde artificiel, seuls au milieu de la violence. Je le touche du bout des doigts, j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse. Je caresse avec la plus grande douceur son torse, je le redécouvre. Il ne me force pas, c'est moi qui vient à lui et ça change tout. Je l'embrasse, déguste ses lèvres, m'enivre de son parfum. Je me colle à lui, le contact entre nos deux corps est si doux…

_« Ma chérie, tu as envie ? »_

_« Oui. »_ répondis-je dans un souffle. Je prie pour que rien ne brise ce moment, pour la première fois je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. L'une de ses mains effleure mon dos, déclenchant des frissons me parcourant jusqu'au plus profond de moi. L'autre descend le long de mon ventre pour explorer mon entre-jambe.

_« Ai-je le droit ? »_

_« Je te fais confiance Nate… »_

Ses doigts glisse agilement sur un point sensible, d'étranges sensations m'envahissent, je sens mon intimité s'humidifier. Il prend le temps de me caresser, de m'embrasser. Deux doigts me pénètrent, je pousse un petit cri, je sens un liquide couler sur mes cuisses alors qu'il accentue les va et vient. La main qui s'évertuait à me donner la chair de poule masse ma poitrine. Pour la première fois je découvre mes tétons pointés. Il joue avec, j'ai un rire nerveux, je suis si bien. Il embrasse mon cou, l'épaule de mon côté valide. Il a peur de me faire mal.

_« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine Nate… »_

_« C'est tout comme. Prête ? »_

_« Prête. »_

J'ai une légère appréhension, vais-je apprécier ou me bloquer ? Je ne sais pas, je cherche ses lèvres pour me rassurer, il me soulève du sol, me fait prendre appuie contre un arbre, mes jambes entourent sa taille. Il me pénètre lentement. Il y va progressivement, s'inquiète de savoir si je vais bien, c'est si bon. Je me laisse aller, savoure chacun de ses coup de reins, le dévore de baisers. Je le lèche, le mordille. Tiens ! Il est sensible au niveau des oreilles… Je ne le savais pas. Je respire de plus en plus fort, je me sens de plus en plus humide et envahie de désir, j'ai envie de crier mais nous nous ferions repérer. Je sens qu'il arrive au bord de ce qu'il appelle « l'orgasme ». Dans l'arène faut-il s'abandonner à un autre ? Faut-il avoir confiance en ceux qui y sont avec vous ? Non ! Je m'empare alors d'un de mes couteaux gardés en bandoulière, je l'embrasse, il ne s'agirait pas de le perturber. Je lève la tête et d'un geste la lame atteint sa cible, pile entre les deux yeux.

* * *

**_Votre avis compte pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)_**


	12. L'invitation

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_Une nouvelle fois je tiens à remercier mes revieweurs et bien sûr ma formidable beta readeur. _**

**_Anonymette : Pense à lire le chapitre précédent avant celui-ci ;)_**

**_Pas de réponses aux reviews... désolée je n'ai pas franchement le moral depuis que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic. Ceci n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, c'est plutôt un prélude ou une transition..._**

**_Si vous voulez me jeter des choses à la tête, merci de privilégier les légumes frais ça m'évitera de faire les courses pour la maison qui rends fous!_**

* * *

Payson tombe, morte. Sa main relâche la hache, celle-ci rebondit sur le sol. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle nous sera utile. Nate se répand en moi lorsque le coup de canon se fait entendre. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se retirer. Il m'observe, comme si il voulait mémoriser chaque détail de mon visage, il sourit.

_« Quelqu'un est mort ma chérie, un pas de plus vers la victoire. »_

Je souris à mon tour, il se retourne pour découvrir le corps de l'autre tribut s'élever dans le ciel. Étrangement, ça ne le choque pas. J'ai bien fais de ne pas totalement m'abandonner au plaisir, il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières. Je remets mes sous vêtements, le reste de mes habits n'est pas sec. Je ramasse la hache, elle est lourde, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je la range avec le reste de nos affaires. Je tourne la tête en direction de la plaine enneigée, je regarde le passage du jour à la nuit, le soleil qui laisse place aux étoiles, peut-être est-ce la dernière fois ?

Nous nous installons dans le duvet, je pense que Panem s'est suffisamment rincé l'œil. Mes pieds n'ont toujours pas retrouvés une couleur normal, mais au moins je les sens et je parviens à bouger mes orteils. Je pose ma tête sur le torse de Nate quand la voix de Plutarch envahit l'arène :

_« J'ai une annonce importante. Vous n'êtes plus que six tributs. Chacun d'entre vous a besoin de quelque chose, le Geai Moqueur dans sa grande générosité vous l'offre à l'occasion d'un banquet à la corne d'abondance. Il aura lieu demain, lorsque le soleil sera au plus haut. Ne laissez pas passer votre chance, dans l'arène chaque élément compte. Puisse le sort vous être favorable. »_

Nous y sommes, le banquet. Je touche la fin des Jeux, je l'aperçois, je l'espère.

_« Esther, c'est formidable ! Ils ont dû mettre ce qu'il faut pour soigner ton bras. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'un nouveau bain de sang. »_

_« Tu en as besoin, il faut y aller. »_

_« Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, connaissant les juges, ils nous exécuteront si nous n'y allons pas. »_

_« Tu as peur ? »_

_« Non, je suis forte, je vais me battre pour vivre. Je prends le premier tour de garde. »_

L'hymne de Panem retentit, les visages de Jenny et Payson apparaissent, il n'y a pas eu d'autres morts, nous sommes les monstres de l'arène, les gens meurent par notre main… Je me désole de voir ce que le nouveau Capitole a fait de moi, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un gène profondément enfouit en moi attendant une occasion pour se révéler. Mes parents ne sont pas des meurtriers.

Je n'ai pas sommeil, je préfère laisser Nate dormir. Le poids de la culpabilité est trop lourd. Le mémorable me passe mes anniversaires, demain j'ai dix-sept ans. Je me redécouvre à cinq ans vêtue d'une robe de princesse rose et blanche, ma couronne est en or blanc avec de magnifiques joyaux. Je suis une véritable poupée. À six ans, je reçois mon premier justaucorps de compétition pour la gymnastique, il est vert, je ressemble à une fée. Seize anniversaire, seize journées remplis de jeux, d'amitié, d'amour. Suis-je trop bête pour ne pas en avoir profité ? Je n'apprécie mes biens que maintenant alors que je n'ai plus rien.

La progression dans la forêt est une source de stress intense, il est si facile pour les autres de se cacher, pour peu qu'ils aient une arme de longue portée, nous sommes morts ! Je m'imagine le banquet, tous les tributs prêts à tout pour récupérer leurs précieux biens, mes intestins se tordent. Même si je veux l'ignorer, l'angoisse est logée au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je jette un regard en arrière. Au dessus de mon épaule, je vois un nuage blanc laiteux.

_« Étrange ce brouillard… »_

_« Esther, es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit vraiment de brouillard ? »_

Je creuse dans mon esprit quelques instants, les scies, les geais bavards, le brouillard toxique !

_« Nate, cours ! C'est la brume mortelle ! »_

_« Comme dans les soixante-quinzièmes jeux ? »_

_« Je pense que Katniss est bien décidé à nous faire subir ce qu'elle a traversée ! Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas les singes. Ou la pluie de sang ou...je ne sais plus quelles autres horreurs ! »_

_« Il y avait des scies ? »_

_« Tu te souviens du corps où les morceaux était si petit que l'hovercraft à mit plus de dix minutes pour l'évacuer complètement ? Je pense que c'était leur œuvre. »_

_« Le gaz nous rattrape ! »_

_« Parlons moins, on gâche de l'air pour rien ! »_

Je cours, mais pas assez vite, je sens la morsure de l'acide dans mon dos, Nate est trop ralentis avec ses sacs :

_« Jette tous les sacs ! »_

_« Non, il y a nos vivres ! »_

_« On s'en fiche, garde juste une gourde et ton épée. »_

Il s'exécute, les sacs se dissolvent. Je cours, j'accélère, je sollicite mon organisme au maximum, j'ai peur. Nous avons tous en mémoire le corps de Mags convulsant dans ce terrible piège. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça, nous ne devons pas tomber. Le brouillard continue sa poursuite, j'ai l'impression que je ne sortirai jamais de cette forêt. Mes vêtements se dissolvent, je me recouvre de cloques, il nous faut de l'eau, il faut atteindre le lac au plus vite. Chaque inspiration devient un supplice, je pousse mes limites aux maximum, nous devons aller au banquet. Les branches me griffent le visage, les racines sont des obstacles fourbes. L'aube arrive, quand ce piège va-t-il cesser ? Dure-t-il une heure comme dans l'autre arène ? Me souvenir de ma géographie, quel conseil stupide ! Il aurait mieux fait de me dire qu'il fallait me rappeler des anciennes arènes. Je maudis Peeta et les personnes qui ont créé les Jeux. Je maudis cette époque, je maudis Seneca, je me maudis. Mon bandage est réduit en charpies, le gaz s'attaque à mon bras nécrosé, si je sors d'ici vivante je peux lui dire adieu. Enfin, les arbres semblent moins rapprochés, la forêt est plus clairsemée. J'entends le clapotis de l'eau, nous sommes au lac !

Il ne me reste que peu de vêtements, je les retire, j'entre dans l'eau, un bonheur. Je sens toutes les substances nocives sortir de mon organisme, je nage, je me délecte de ce bref moment de répit. Nate est plus atteint que moi, il est défiguré, à tel point que je ne reconnais plus son visage. J'ai un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, serais-je superficielle ?

_« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous baigner plus longtemps. »_

_« Ca va aller Nate ? Tu es en état de… »_

_« Me jeter dans un nouveau bain de sang ? Oui. »_

Nous sortons de l'eau, la sensation de brûlure reviens immédiatement, je voudrais que tout ça cesse, je voudrais être dans les draps d'un lit de l'hôpital du Capitole, ne plus souffrir. Je remets les vestiges de tissus, un peu de pudeur dans ce monde de voyeurs. Nate remplis la gourde, nous allons affronter le désert une nouvelle fois. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

_« Nate… où est le sable ? »_

_« Les juges sont fous… »_

A présent une colline se dresse à la place du désert, elle est recouverte d'une terre rouge, de ruines encore fumante et au sommet de celle-ci se trouve la corne d'abondance. Les pièges doivent être multiples dans ce décor d'apocalypse, la poussière se loge dans les voix respiratoires à chaque inspiration. Le paysage est effrayant, je sens le sadisme des juges, je sens la haine d'un peuple trop longtemps opprimé. Je sais que nous sommes dans nos derniers moments, cinq tributs ne verront pas le soleil se coucher.

_« Le district 13… »_, je murmure.

Nous nous engageons dans le labyrinthe de pierres, le combat va être sanglant.

* * *

**_A demain pour le dernier chapitre :)_**


	13. A bout de souffle

_**Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices.**_

_**Et oui SURPRISE je poste ce soir...  
**_

_**Merci à WoR pour la rapidité de la correction et pour avoir subit mes nerfs tout au long de la rédaction de ce chapitre.**_

_**Je ne vous cache pas mon angoisse à l'idée de vous présenter ce dernier chapitre. Même si il est suivit d'un épilogue il reste la fin d'une fiction, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie d'avoir réussis à vous surprendre. Merci pour tout ces compliments et encouragements. J'ai fais des petits clin d'oeil à la série de livres, j'espère que vous les apprécierez. **_

_**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps... voici le final!**_

* * *

Le vent léger qui souffle sur ce paysage de désolation me ramène à mon entrée dans l'arène. Tout comme le sable ce jour-là, la poussière rouge m'irrite les yeux et m'empêche d'y voir correctement. Elle se mêle à la sueur qui perle sur nos peaux formant d'étranges peintures de guerre. Le ciel est orange, le soleil est anormalement gros et dégage une chaleur écrasante, insupportable. Quand je me retourne pour voir une dernière fois la forêt, la prairie et le lac, tout n'est que fumée, noirceur et obscurité. Les particules de terre s'immiscent dans mes voies respiratoires, me faisant prendre conscience de chacune de mes inspirations. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces ruines qui doivent regorger de pièges. Nous continuons notre ascension, nous ne parlons pas, inutile de commenter l'horreur qui va se produire. Nous sommes tous les deux à l'affut d'indices sur la mort certaine qui nous attend. Je trébuche, je suis sur une plaque en métal doré. Je sens le relief d'une inscription sous mes doigts. Nate me relève.

_« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »_

_« Non. Regarde, il y a une inscription. »_

_SI NOUS BRÛLONS, VOUS BRÛLEREZ AVEC_ _NOUS_ _!_

_« Nate, c'est un slogan de la Révolte. »_

Nate ouvre la bouche pour me répondre et une flèche enflammée se plante à mes pieds. Je lève la tête, elle est là, elle me nargue. Je la hais. La colère me fait trembler, je serre le poing de ma main valide, sors la flèche du sol, souffle sur la flamme pour l'éteindre et jette un regard noir au Geai Moqueur.

_« Katniss, je ne brûlerai pas avec toi, tu te consumeras seule en te complaisant dans une autodestruction totale. En continuant sur cette voix tu rejoindras bien vite ta sœur Prim. »_

Elle ne me répond pas et je casse sa flèche en la défiant du regard. Elle saute et atterrie en souplesse sur ses pieds.

_« Esther… cette choses n'est pas humaine… elle était à trois mètres de haut. »_

Nate a raison, ce n'est pas Katniss, c'est une mutation génétique. Elle porte sa tenue du défilé des tributs de ses secondes Hunger Games. Ses yeux sont entièrement noirs, des larmes de charbon roulent sur ses joues, je reconnais l'odeur si particulière de cette matière ainsi que les traces qu'elle laisse sur la peau. Ses lèvres ont la couleur pourpre du sang des entrailles les plus profondes, elles semblent même recouvertes du liquide veineux. Elle bande son arc à nouveau et nous fuyons. J'esquive son tir, récupère la flèche et la brise. Avec un peu de chance, elle va vider son carquois. Je cours, je n'ose pas regarder en arrière, j'espère qu'elle va se lasser, je n'entends plus le bruit de la corde de l'arc lorsqu'on la relâche, dans le doute je cours encore, je ne vois plus où je vais, je percute quelque choses ou quelqu'un. Je m'écarte de la silhouette musclée et blonde dans une combinaison moulante noire.

_« Peeta ! Peeta ! Peeta, tu es là, tu peux nous sauver, tu n'es pas cruel toi, tu n'as pas un désir de vengeance, Peeta ! »_

Les mêmes larmes de charbon, les mêmes lèvres en sang, il soulève une masse en métal sombre, il va m'éclater le crâne ! Je me baisse, l'arme percute le mur dans un fracas démentiel, nous devons courir, j'ai si peur. Je cours, le soleil grossit de plus en plus, nous allons tous mourir carbonisés à ce rythme là, je crois que c'est ça « l'enfer » dont les anciens parlaient. Je cours, la terre et la transpiration forme une épaisseur sur ma peau qui me démange, je me sens sale, je ne suis plus moi-même, l'arène vole votre identité, vous prive de tout et au final rends un corps décharné à une société en liesse.

Un trio regarde le paysage, un trident scintille. Un grand homme, une apparition divine sublimée dans son filet doré aux côtés d'une vieille dame appuyée sur une canne et d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et drapée dans un tissu blanc. J'ai conscience que mon acte est d'une effroyable lâcheté mais je saisis le plus rapidement possible trois couteaux et leur lance dans le dos. Les trois mutations s'effondrent sur le muret devant eux, je me dis qu'il fallait de toute façon les éliminer. Je prends le temps de récupérer mes précieuses lames avant de continuer ma course. A présent je suis une machine à tuer, je n'éprouve plus de remords lorsque j'ôte la vie, je veux la victoire et ce ne sont pas des revenants, des symboles, qui m'en empêcheront !

J'entends des bruits de pas lents, le reflet du soleil sur la corne d'abondance m'éblouit, je me protège les yeux avec ma main qui n'est pas atteinte par la nécrose. Je veux me mettre à l'abri au sommet de la structure, mais celle-ci s'enfonce dans le sol sous nos regards médusés. Oui, la corne disparait, ne laissant que nos cinq malheureux sacs sur une table au centre de cette zone de combat. Des murs s'élèvent en condamnant nos issus. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir. Nous sommes les six survivants, je suis la seule fille. Nate me prend dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur inutile. Nous devons prendre une décision : nous entre-tuer ou s'aider contre les mutations avant de régler nos compte et de finir ce jeu atroce.

Nous nous regardons, la vue de tous les vainqueurs des Jeux dans leur tenues d'apparats, armes au poing nous décide rapidement. Je m'extirpe des bras de Nate, je ne suis pas une faible femme ! Je m'avance entre nos deux camps, je jauge mes adversaires, je cris :

_« L'espoir est plus fort que la peur ! »_

Je m'élance dans le combat alors que les juges font tomber une pluie de sang qui rend le terrain glissant. J'ignore les odeurs de vomi, d'urine et d'excréments, je n'ai que l'espoir, la peur m'a quittée, je peux gagner. Le nuage de poussière obstrue le champ de vision, je m'en moque, mon poignard est l'extension de mon bras, je ne redoute plus rien. J'aperçois Thorn et son abominable arme sortie du temps des gladiateurs faire des ravages, le bruit d'un canon, une tête et un début de tronc à mes pieds, la réalité des Jeux. Je reconnais certains visages des créatures : Johanna, Cashemere, Brutus… Je n'ai pas de pitié, leurs yeux larmoyants et la matière noire ne sont là que pour rappeler la destruction du district 12, qui se rappellera la destruction de ma vie ?

Des cris, cette marre, que dis-je, ce lac de sang, de viscères, de membres et de déjection forme le grand final de cette ultime édition. Le canon se fait entendre de nouveau, je prends garde à l'arme de Thorn qui est aussi meurtrière pour les mutations que pour nous. Je ne lance pas mes couteaux pour le moment, le chaos est absolu, je risque de les perdre. Je tranche des gorges, à croire que j'y suis devenue très habile. Je me demande combien nous sommes. Je commence à fatiguer mais l'adrénaline me porte, je réalise des sauts prodigieux pour esquiver les coups, je suis rapide, agile. Un coup de canon, nous ne sommes plus que trois. J'essaie de compter rapidement. Il reste une vingtaine de mutations, nous pouvons le faire. La boule terrible de Thorn en tue cinq d'un coup, les têtes volent au-delà des murs qui nous entourent. La pluie est si forte que le niveau du sang m'arrive à mi-mollet. Les déplacements sont de plus en plus laborieux, je me prends les pieds dans des restes de corps, je trébuche, tombe dans le liquide rouge, me relève rapidement, frappe, tue, et recommence. Le bouclier de Gloss me dévoile une personne méconnaissable, on ne discerne que les yeux bleus, le reste n'est que sang et poussière. Je profite qu'il ait la tête tournée pour lancer un couteau, son corps se perds dans ce charnier liquide, je plonge à la recherche de mon arme, chaque lame compte. Avoir mon nez aussi proche des effluves de fluides corporel déclenche des vomissements que je ne contrôle pas. Mon estomac est secoué par les spasmes, je dois me relever, je dois continuer. Je plante inlassablement mes lames dans les boites crâniennes restantes, je me baisse à chaque fois, vomi, récupère ma seule protection contre la mort et tue à nouveau.

Je vois les dernières silhouettes qui luttent, le bruit de la corde d'un arc que l'on tend, je me retourne, Katniss tire. Je ne cris pas, je ne bouge pas, je n'entends plus rien. La flèche s'est logée dans mon bras déjà meurtris, j'ai eu de la chance. J'arrache sa flèche et la brise en deux. Je dois la tuer.

Tout se passe très lentement. Elle saisit une flèche, je cours, elle bande son arc, je saute, elle vise, je la fais tomber dans notre bain de sang. Je la maintiens plaquée au sol de tout mon poids, je doute qu'elle puisse se noyer alors pour me réconforter je plante à plusieurs reprise mon poignard dans son corps et cherche son cou afin de le sectionner. Je sors sa tête et la porte en triomphe au dessus de moi.

Une ombre, une masse, un choc. Peeta a essayé de me briser le crane, Thorn l'a tué avant, je le remercie d'une accolade et lui plante un couteau dans le dos. Pardonne-moi Thorn, je veux gagner. Le coup de canon scelle mon acte.

Il ne reste plus que Nate et moi, le scénario tant redouté. Les murs qui bloquaient les sorties s'abaissent, la zone se vide du sang. Je vois les restes de soixante seize personnes se révéler au fur et à mesure que le niveau baisse. Je m'approche de Nate, je le regarde tristement :

_« Il va falloir se battre. »_

_« Esther, choisis l'arme. Nous prendrons la même. »_

_« L'épée. »_

Je réponds sans hésiter, j'ignore pourquoi cette arme, elle s'est imposée à mon cerveaux. Je range mon poignard à ma ceinture dans mon dos, comme depuis le début des jeux. Nate me trouve une arme, me la tend.

_« Nous devrions peut-être ne rien dire, ne pas nous attendrir. »_

_« Comme tu voudras Esther mais… tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a dans notre sac ? »_

_« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un kit pour soigner mon bras mais… quelle importance… je vais l'ouvrir si ça peut te faire plaisir. »_

Je m'avance vers la petite table de métal, je saisis le sac où nos deux noms sont inscrits, il n'y a pas de trousse de soin ou de matériel. Il s'agit d'un petit gâteau au chocolat avec le symbole du Capitole dessus surmonté d'une rose blanche en pâte d'amande. Je souris, je me retourne vers Nate, il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure : _« Joyeux anniversaire »_.

Il m'embrasse alors que j'essaye de couper le gâteau en deux, sa main descend le long de ma colonne, les mêmes frissons que dans la forêt se déclenchent puis le contact de la lame glacée avec mes organes me fait tomber au sol alors qu'il s'écarte en riant. Je suis à l'agonie parmi les cadavres, mon poignard est toujours en moi. Je me vide de mon sang, la douleur me paralyse, le froid du métal se répand en moi. Je le vois lever les bras en l'air, je l'entends crier :

_« Faîtes partir le coup de canon, elle est morte ! Faîtes sonner les trompettes de la victoire ! Allez Plutarch, annonce mon sacre, je suis le vainqueur des Ultimes Jeux de la Faim ! »_

Des papillons d'argent apparaissent, je vais bientôt mourir. Nate, pourquoi ? Il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

_« Il a été si simple de te dire je t'aime, si simple de jouer la comédie, si simple de te tuer. Esther Snow tu es une abomination que personne ne regrettera. » _

Il se relève. Je ne réponds pas, je reste impassible. Il fait le tour de la zone en attendant mon dernier souffle. J'entends un bruit semblable à celui déclencher par Peeta avec son coup de masse dans le mur, Nate rit et une partie des ruines s'effondrent, il est en dessous.

Je lutte, le coup de canon me donne la force de me battre, je ne dois pas retirer la lame sous peine de causer plus de dégâts. J'ai mal, mais bientôt l'hovercraft va arriver, oui il va venir me sauver, je serai dans les draps blancs du meilleur service hospitalier du Capitole, j'ai gagné. Moi Esther Snow, petite-fille du président Snow, j'ai remporté cette édition ! Je reste immobile pour ne pas aggraver mes blessures. Les trompettes et la voix de Plutarch vont retentir, papa et maman doivent être si heureux.

Je suis envahie par des mouches qui bourdonnent à mes oreilles, elles se baladent dans mon corps, je les sens. Mais quelle importance? L'hovercraft va arriver. Je voudrais me retourner pour scruter le ciel mais je suis condamnée à avoir les yeux rivés sur ce qui fut la fin d'un traitre. Cruelle ironie que je repose sur le corps de Katniss.

Mon cœur ralentit, je dois me battre, je dois vivre, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes, il va venir. Ils vont annoncer ma victoire, je me vois déjà rentrer à la maison et effacer mon message d'adieu du mémorable. Il va venir, cette idée garde mon cerveau encore loin de la brume. Ma vue devient trouble, il doit arriver, il ne va pas me laisser.

Je sombre dans les ténèbres, il va venir, ils peuvent me soigner, il va arriver. J'ai si froid, je sais qu'il vient, il me semble l'entendre, mon sang coule de plus en plus, il va venir… j'expire et jamais plus l'oxygène ne pénétrera dans mes poumons.

_L'espoir est plus fort que la peur mais il n'a jamais vaincu la mort. Il ne viendra pas._

* * *

_**Je répondrai à vos reviews dans l'épilogue. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un peu des émotions.**_


	14. épilogue

_**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
**_

_****Roman2005 :_ Je suis navrée mais il est mort dans l'effondrement du mur.

_Estellech :_ Je te remercie pour les compliments, j'aime emmener mes lecteurs là où ils ne s'y attendent pas. Il fallait qu'elle se batte, c'est dans sa nature

_Cha9512 :_ J'ai eut énormément de mal à écrire tant d'émotions m'ont traversées... j'ai hésité longuement sur la manière d'exprimer la fin d'Esther...

_Hime-Amande :_ L'épilogue sera ta réponse.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**  
_

_Si l'occasion m'avait été donnée d'être auprès d'Esther lors de ses derniers instants, je lui aurais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter._

_Non, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas car Peeta est dans l'hovercraft qui emmènera son corps loin de cet enfer. Il coupera une mèche de ses cheveux et récupérera son Mémorable. Certes elle sera incinérée comme les autres mais il restera des reliques de son supplice._

_Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ses parents, le nouveau Capitole estimera qu'avoir vécu l'agonie de leur fille aura suffit à payer leur dette envers la société. Ils la garderont dans leur cœur._

_Le garçon des pains leurs amènera le précieux enregistrement et ils auront une seconde fille, elle s'appellera Rose._

_Je lui aurais dit aussi que dix ans après cet ultime édition, celle-ci sera considérée comme la première grande erreur du nouveau Capitole. Ce ne seront pas des larmes de charbon sur des mutations qui rappelleront au monde son sacrifice, ce sera bien plus que ça. Sur la grande place du Capitole ce ne sera plus la photo de Primrose qui sera exposée, non… Ce sera un portrait d'Esther et des vingt-trois autres tributs. Chaque jour des centaines de roses blanches y seront déposées._

_La mèche de cheveux reste dans les laboratoires du Capitole... peut-être l'utilisera-t-on dans un avenir hypothétique où l'ancien Capitole reprendra le pouvoir et instaurera à nouveau un châtiment sans doute bien plus cruel que les Hunger Games._

* * *

_**REMERCIEMENTS**_

Il y a de nombreuses personnes que je souhaite remercier et j'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez dans ces quelques mots.

Writings of Rawrs je te remercie d'avoir eu la bonne idée de me laisser une review sur cette fic. L'excellence de cette initiative ne cesse de se confirmer chapitre après chapitre, messages après messages et co-écritures après co-écritures. Je suis ravie d'avoir une beta-readeuse avec laquelle je sois aussi complice et qui, malgré la nouveauté de notre relation, connait déjà mon mode de fonctionnement. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être à six heures de décalage horaire, en fait je dois dire que ça m'arrange… merci.

À toutes mes premières colocataires de La maison qui rend fou à savoir : Estellech, Hime-Amande, WoR et lexi. Comment décrire ma joie de vous avoir rencontré par le biais de vos écrits ? Quelle belle maison nous avons fondée là, et même si je vais paraître prétentieuse, je pense que notre entente doit être enviée par bon nombre de personnes. Je vous remercie parce que vous me supportez et me soutenez quoi qu'il arrive, que je dise des conneries plus grosses que moi, que je vous parle de vomi ou encore que je vous fasse ma crise de manque de talent. Pourvu que cette belle entente dure d'autant plus que de nouvelles personnes s'ajoutent désormais à notre jolie f… Non Finnick je ne parlais pas de toi… argh… trop tard… je vais devoir poursuivre ce moment important avec toi à poil à coté… Oui je disais donc, notre jolie famille d'auteurs s'agrandit, nous sommes sur le meilleur des fandoms !

Anonymette je voulais te remercier plus particulièrement car tu m'encourages et me suis de fic en fic en me donnant l'envie de ne pas te décevoir. Sache que tu es la bienvenue dans notre grande maison.

A mes revieweurs merci. Sans vous bon nombres de fanfictions ne se poursuivraient pas et des talents se perdraient dans les méandres de ce site.

Aux lecteurs trop timides pour commenter merci à vous aussi.

Esther Snow est un personnage que j'ai imaginé à partir d'un simple fragment de phrase du troisième tome de la saga. J'ai vécue avec elle bien avant de publier cette fanfiction et continuerai sans doute un bout de chemin avec elle. Je m'y suis attachée. « La petite-fille de snow » n'a pour l'instant pas d'autres versions françaises mais si un jour quelqu'un s'attaque à ce fameux fragment de phrase, appréciez son travail et n'oubliez pas mon Esther.

Merci à vous tous qui continuez à la faire vivre chaque fois que vous lisez.

Enfin, en hommage à ce personnage qui m'a vraiment était très dur de voir partir, s'il y a une citation, un passage ou autres qui vous ont plus particulièrement marqués sur elle, partagez-le.

_**FIN**_


End file.
